My first and only love is the sea
by MrsCaptainJack85
Summary: A young woman ventures to the Caribbean seeking solace after the death of her parents. But an unexpected accident throws her life in a different direction, and into the heart of a certain pirate...
1. Accident on the Baroness

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the amazing Captain Jack Sparrow...or anyone else from Pirates...dang it!**

* * *

Before her eyes adjusted to the ray of light that was peeking through her porthole, Anne's nose caught the smell of the salty spray of the sea. Her mouth curled up to a grin, and her eyes slowly opened as she stiffed a yawn. As she stretched her weary muscles, she managed to get out of the warm bed, the scent of breakfast tickling her nose.

"I'm so glad I decided to go through with this." She thought to herself as she mindlessly pulled on a robe. Thinking back to the past few months was a painful task, but it helped in realizing that this, in fact was happening, and it wasn't a nightmare.

About six months ago, Anne's mother lost her painful struggle to a disease the doctor could not name. It caused her mom to sweat one minute and break into chills the next; her tongue swelled up and she was no longer able to eat. She never slept well and was always rolling around in pain. She hated to see her die that way, she was such a good woman.

Her father was also an honest man who worked building ships. Anne loved to learn anything and everything he taught her and he was a willing teacher. "Knowing how to handle a sword and steer a ship is a very important thing Anne, but know this: Be true to yourself and don't compromise your life and attitude for no one." Anne never forgotten that, and has always lived by his advice.

He had loved her mom so much, that her loss was unbearable for him. He put on a strong act for Anne, but she could see right through it. He didn't eat much and during the late night hours, she could hear him shuffling about the house. A couple months after her mom passed away, her dad quietly followed, in his sleep. The doctor said nothing was physically wrong with him...some people just die of a broken heart.

Shaking these memories from her mind, Anne shuffled up toward the location of the heavenly scent. She mentally thanked Kirsten, her best friend, for making her take a "break from life" in the Caribbean. Her bare feet softly thumped against the wooden deck as she glanced toward the serving area. Maneuvering toward a breakfast tray, she made her way through the small crowd of people, and smiled a "thank you" to the cook who looks about as rough as a cactus. He nodded briefly as she took her eggs and toast to the side of the ship. Anne suddenly bumped into a man smoking a cigar and he steadied her, as she almost lost her balance.

"I'm so sorry...thank you." She mumbled, reprimanding herself for being so clumsy. She watched him as he made his way below deck, puffing the nasty thing like a madman. One of the crew members scurried after him, warning that there is barrels of gunpowder aboard and to be extremely careful.

As Anne leaned up against the railing, she quietly chewed on her toast, gazing lovingly out into the ocean. Anne had always loved the sea; the way the waves lap up gently against the ship, the way the foam makes the perfect shade of white in contrast to the turquoise water...

"...in a few days." Jerking from her daydreaming state, Anne turned to the owner of the voice. Her brown eyes turned to an elder man, sporting a crisp blue jacket and tri cornered hat. He had somewhat of a grizzly appearance, but his eyes were kind. She smiled apologetically and told him she didn't catch what he said. He chuckled and responded,

"The sea will do that to ya, miss. I was just saying that we should be at our destination in a few days."

"Oh, okay...thanks." She said as he tipped his hat to her and walked off. Anne then decided that now would be a good time to get dressed, so she headed downstairs to her room. Upon entering the hallway, she thought she smelled smoke, but waved the thought away. Choosing a mint green dress trimmed in black, she pulled the robe off and slipped the dress on. Being a procrastinator, Anne hadn't unpacked yet, and didn't feel the need to now. She closed and locked her suitcase and began to make her bed.

As Anne turned down the sheets, the smell of smoke intensified and even made her eyes water. Coughing like mad now, with suitcase in hand, she ran up on deck, her eyes searching for the captain. She tucked her wayward brown locks behind her ear as she ran around frantically, and looked for the owner of the ship. He was at the helm, eyes fixed steadily on the horizon.

Breathlessly, she ran up to him,

"Captain, I smelled smoke from my room, and it's getting worse by the minute." His eyes flashed with worry as he turned to a redheaded man with a broom.

"Get downstairs and see..." he yelled, but that's all he was able to say. Suddenly, Anne's ears echoed with a loud booming sound, much like a large cannon. The ship suddenly lurched and pieces of The Baroness went flying, Anne among them. She was tossed in the air, clinging to the suitcase as if it was her only hope of survival. Her body hit the water and her muscles tightened from the frigid water.

The impact of the fall had rendered her dizzy, but not unconscious, and she struggled to stay afloat. The suitcase was particularly heavy, but she couldn't let it go...it held the only tangible items from her parents. As she struggled to hold on, Anne's head faltered and went underwater, her lungs gasping in the burning salt water. She might have not been unconscious before but the unusual, dark sleep now took over her mind and body. As she surrendered to the blackness, she felt as though someone was near her...

* * *

Okay guys, I know this is short, but I promise to make them longer...please review and tell me what you think... 


	2. Meeting her rescuer

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the handsome Captain Jack...but I am formulating a plan...**

* * *

What seems like years after Anne's experience with the blowing up of the Baroness, her eyes slowly faded back into consciousness. Her eyes refused to open, it felt like every bone in her body was broken, and her head was throbbing as hard as her heart was. Taking a deep breath, she opened her dark eyes slowly and the world around her began to take focus. Her right hand was extremely sore, for her she was still clutching tightly onto her suitcase. She looked upward, expecting to see blue sky, but her eyes rested on something different, something much more ugly than the cloud-filled heavens. This man had a head full of blond matted hair, a scraggly face, and unkempt clothes. Behind him, a pirate flag waved in the breeze.

_Oh my goodness, I'm not on a pirate ship? _She asked herself as she groaned audibly. The man above her smiled at her movement and shouted behind him,

"Cap'n! She's alive!" She slowly rose up to a sitting position, but her head forced her to take things slowly. Hearing footsteps echo against the wooden plank, she protectively clutched her suitcase to her chest, knowing the reputation of these ugly and selfish men. The boots that were responsible for the noise were now in front of Anne. She slowly raised her eyes to him, blinking back the harsh Caribbean sun. She couldn't make out his features that well; the glare of the sun was hindering her from seeing anything detailed. He notices this and comically crouches on his knees, curiously examining her face. Anne was taken aback...pirates aren't supposed to look like this...they are supposed to be ugly, dirty, smelly, and crude. But this man with his dark, dread-locked hair adorned with a red bandana and several beads, ruggedly handsome facial features, and deep, soulful, brown eyes did not fit in her category of "Pirate." She quickly averted her eyes from his, as she noticed he was staring at her too. He glanced down at the white-knuckled grip Anne had on her suitcase, and his eyes met hers again as he chuckled,

"Do you really think I'd be wantin' any of your clothes, dearie?" His voice was so rugged and deep; she was transfixed by it, but only for a moment. He noticed her small smile at his joke and he too grinned. Anne was still staring down at her suitcase when his voice filled her ears again.

"You have a name, I s'pose." She glanced up at him quickly, his face unnervingly close to hers. Trying to put on a brave front, she smoothed out her dress and boldly stated,

"It's Miss Logan." The pirate smiled again while putting his hands together and giving a small bow.

"Well, Miss Logan, today is your lucky day because you are, in fact, sailing on The Black Pearl with me as your captain." She looked at him expectantly to reveal his name, but he didn't. So Anne ventured forward,

"And may I inquire, does the captain have a name?" He smirked at her playfully while she covered a grin. He offered his hand to Anne, and nervously she took it. Helping her up to her feet, his brown eyes shown as he declared his title,  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

A few minutes later, Anne was shown to her "room", which consisted of a corner in the crew's cabin. An extra cot and pillow were thrown haphazardly in her direction, the pillow smacking her upside the head.  
"Hey!" She yelped out of surprise. As she glared at the responsible pirate, he ducked his head and quietly laughed. Frustration flooding her body, Anne marched to the center of the large room, gaining all of the pirates' attention.

"Just because I'm on a pirate ship does NOT mean that I should be treated as one. I am a lady and deserve respect." She declared loudly, as the pirates gaped at her. Whipping a sword off of a nearby cot, she held it firmly against one of the crew members' throat.

"And I don't want to have to ask, again." She added threateningly. The pirate, more amused than scared, smiled at her threat.

"What were ye expectin' to do with that missy? You surely couldn't make use of a sword..."he growled, his green eyes flashing a challenge. Anne smiled knowingly and nodded to him, accepting the dual. One of his mates threw him a sword, and he turned to her, looking Anne over.  
"So the deal is this: WHEN I win, you git to be me personal slave for as long as your on The Pearl." She cocked an eyebrow at him and said sweetly,  
"And WHEN I win...I get your bed...WITHOUT you in it." He laughed heartily then, knowing there was no way a girl could beat him.

Five minutes later Anne was in a heated battle and concentrating hard, thanking her father for all he taught you. The sound of metal clashing against metal and the fact that almost all of his crew was below deck, brought a curious Captain Jack downstairs. Surveying the scene, his first reaction was to stop the fight, in order for Anne not to be harmed. But, as he looked more closely, he found out that she was indeed winning. Suddenly, she gained the upper hand and the pirate's sword clattered to the floor. Anne, once again, held the sword to his throat, smiling triumphantly.

"I do believe, sir, that is called making use of a sword. Now, if you would show me to your bed." The pirate grumbled under his breath and angrily made his way to his bunk.

The bed, of course was dirty and didn't smell like flowers, but she could remedy that. She flipped the mattress over and neatly spread her blanket and pillow over it. She sat down on the squeaky mattress as the pirate sulked over to the cot on the floor. Anne glanced up and noticed the captain gazing at her. She smiled back at him, and his look changed from admiration to authoritative in a flash.

"All hands on deck! Get to work!" He barked, as the crew scrambled up the deck stairs. Anne made herself busy by arranging her bedding and pushing her suitcase by the bed. As she raised up, she noticed Jack walking toward her. Her stomach knotted up as he neared her, the smell of the sea and a bit of rum filled her nose.

"Well, Miss Logan, I believe that's some pretty fair moves you got there." He said smoothly, his voice as soft as satin. She smiled at him arrogantly, as she looked into the depths of his eyes,

"Captain Sparrow, I've got moves you've never seen." As soon as she said it, she wished she could've taken it back. _That sounded horrible! _She thought to herself, and she opened her mouth to correct herself, but his deep chuckle interrupted her.

"Aye, I don't doubt it, love...I don't doubt it." Anne could feel her face flushing, so she stared intently at her shoe, like it was the most amazing thing she's ever laid her eyes on. A few seconds of silence past and she glanced up, surprisingly noting that this man was again staring at her. Anne offered a wobbly smile, and he cleared his throat and the "I'm all business" look masked his face once more. Resting his hand on his hip he questioned her,

"So, Miss Logan, where do we need to be dropping you off at?" Seeing her confused look he offered another explanation,

"When I saved you from the drownin' state that you were in, I thought that you might have a home nearby." She glanced at him sadly and explained her story.

"Well, maybe one of the ports we dock at sometime will catch yer fancy, eh? The Caribbean is a nice place, if I don't say so myself." He said thoughtfully, straightening his hat on his head.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow...for saving my life, and for a temporary home." Anne said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed he made a gesture with his hand, toward her face as to fix her hair himself, but he jerked his hand back to his side.

"Your welcome Miss Logan." He said grinning, and walking toward the stairs. He suddenly turned around and swayed a bit, and with a content look on his face replied,

"We will be docking at Tortuga in about an hour. But this place wouldn't even come close to being an option for you to reside in. Not for a lady as beaut - er, that was brought up as you were. " She caught his slip up and felt flattered. But Anne chided herself, _He's a pirate...a lying, dishonest, mangy, womanizer...and yet..._she glanced thoughtfully into his eyes..._a ruggedly handsome, humorous, good man..._

It was Anne's turn to look away and as she did she noticed that he was grinning; apparently liking the moment that they had shared. She knew that this was just a crush...nothing more than a fleeting admiration for the man that saved her life. _It will leave as soon as I leave the Pearl._ She told herself, while noticing the captain hadn't gone above deck yet. Knowing that she noticed this fact, he tipped his hat quickly to her and rushed upstairs. She knew that she couldn't have feelings for someone she just met, especially when that someone was a pirate. But what Anne didn't know was that the man she was trying desperately to get out of her mind, was trying as hard to get her out of his...

* * *

Hey kiddos! So, this one was a bit longer...they may range in length, but they won't be as short as the first one...please review! Thanks... 


	3. Unwanted feelings

**Disclaimer: I think my plan might work...but the Captain and his friends still aren't in my possession!**

After arranging her bedding below deck, Anne decided to make her way upstairs. As the sunshine rested on her face, she welcomed it by tipping her head towards its warmth. Still a bit shocked that she was alive and on a pirate ship, she needed to keep her wits about her. Anne's eyes swept across the ship's features, noticing that it was dark and mysterious, but in a majestic way. Strolling over to the side of the ship, she leaned on the railing and looked out into the ocean. The wind tugged playfully at her hair and she loosened her bun, letting the tresses fall about her shoulders. The sun caught the highlights in Anne's hair and she gently combed through the locks with her fingers. _  
_  
"It feels like a rat's nest." She commented, tugging gently at the knots between her fingers.

Closing her eyes she took all of it in, the freedom of going where she pleased, the ocean always in view, and the majestic-looking pirate that made her laugh...

Anne reprimanded herself of thinking about him once again. _He saved my life, and is doing me a favor...that's all. No attachment here. _She thought to herself as she turned away from the ocean and thoughts of the captain. But, as she did, Anne smacked hard into someone, knocking her and the person backwards.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't see..." she stammered, looking into the face of none other than the captain. He ducked his head sheepishly, a bit of embarrassment flickered in his brown eyes.

"My apologies, miss, I didn't mean to stand so close..." His voice trailed off, his words saying one thing, but his eyes spoke differently. As he stood up straight it caused him to appear regal, and he reminded Anne of a noble king, capable of winning her heart. His voice interrupted her thoughts,

"I'd just thought I'd inform you that we will be docking at Tortuga in a few. You are welcome to come along, but just in case you don't plan to, I'll keep some of my crew on board." She nodded at this information and he gave her a heart-melting smile. He turned away from Anne and began walking toward the helm. Glancing back around, he huskily stated,

"I've seen a few rat's nests in my day, darling, and that," he motioned toward her hair, "isn't what they look like. 'Tis beautiful, love." Her eyes widened in surprise and she swallowed hard. He smiled at her reaction, and his eyes spoke volumes. Making his way back to the helm, he left Anne speechless, blushing quite a bit, and wondering just how long he was standing behind her.

Anne could smell the stench of Tortuga even before she set foot on the island. Her father had spoken of this town - every word negative. _Well, it certainly lives up to its reputation._ She thought to herself as she carefully made her way on land. Everywhere she looked there was either a drunkard, a "woman of the night", or pirates. Frowning distastefully Anne maneuvered her way into the crowd but not before someone grabbed her hand. She jerked it away in surprise, quickly looking behind her for the culprit. It was Captain Sparrow. He smiled apologetically and mummed,

"Sorry if I scared you, love. You'll be needing this." He handed Anne a sword and she took it carefully. She looked back at him, and he explained,

"For your protection...I doubt you'll be wantin' to go anywhere I do, and I've witnessed your talents with the sword, so you'll be fine. Some of these gents are too drunk to do any real harm." With that he sauntered off, and Anne watched, a bit hurt, as a woman in an extremely revealing dress ran up to his side. He turned to her and smiled while putting an arm around her waist and walking into the nearest pub.

She gripped the handle of the sword tighter, trying to rid herself of these emotions. _He's a pirate, that's what pirates do...they are womanizers...they aren't one-woman men. And even if they were, I just met him! Why am I feeling this way? _Anne let her thoughts drift away and she took notice that she was still standing near The Pearl. A man that looks to be in his early twenties walked up to her and nodded a greeting. He had a head full of dark unruly curls, his eyes were a soft brown, and he had a cute, boyish charm.

"Hello, miss. I believe Jack never introduced us. My name is Will Turner." He stuck out his hand and Anne shook it warmly. With a confused look on her face, she asked,

"So, you're a part of the Black Pearl's crew?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm helping Jack with a mission that he's on. " Just then, a beautiful woman came and stood by his side. She looked at Will expectantly, and her green eyes met Anne's as he introduced her,

"Elizabeth, this is..." his voice trailed off, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Anne Logan, it's nice to meet you both." Anne took Elizabeth's hand, and noticed the diamond ring on her finger. She smiled happily as Anne stated,

"Your engaged. Congratulations!"

**Captain Sparrow's Point of View**

Drinking down another swig of rum, I wiped the excess liquid off my mouth with the back of my hand. Usually a drink in one hand and a willing girl in the other made life worth living. The woman, who was sitting on my lap, played with my shirt collar;she was making my leg fall asleep. I studied her, comparing her to the beauty that I left on the sidewalk. True, this woman sitting in my lap was nice to look at...pretty even. But this woman was attractive because she did what I desired her to do. She made me feel good, and usually that wasn't a problem. Catching a glance at her hair I was taken aback at how different it was from Miss Logan's. This woman's was dark and dull, a bit greasy and even smelled funny. But Miss Logan's...the way it fell over her shoulders and the colors that shone from it in the sunlight was truly an amazing sight.

The woman catches me staring at her, and thinking that I was admiring her, giggled. Smirking at her and taking another burning drink of rum, I thought to myself, _I'll just concentrate on what I have in the moment...this is what a pirate's life is all about. _As the woman placed a long kiss on my lips, I waited for the heat and passion to take over like many times before. But, it never came. I nervously shifted my eyes around the room, like the answer was hidden somewhere in this bar. Breaking the kiss I noticed the disappointment in her eyes.

"Sorry love, guess I'm not all that into it." Her face had confusion written all over it and smiling helplessly I thought, _I'm just as confused as you, darling. _Making my way out of the room I desperately thought of reasons why I wouldn't want to have a "little fun." Surely the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow hasn't lost his touch? I looked back at the woman, maybe from a distance she'd be appealing...but no, something was missing...or had something been added, something new that I wasn't used to? _Get it together Jack, you're talkin' crazy...  
_

Okie dokie guys...I hoped you liked this one! If you did...review...if you didn't...still review, but be nice! Thanks...


	4. Competition for the captain

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Captain Jack Sparrow...I haven't had time to carry out my plan...Disney still has him and won't let him leave...**

Anne's Point Of View

As Will and Elizabeth guided Anne through the smelly streets of Tortuga she held tightly to the handle of her sword. Will noticed this and chuckled,

"No worries, Anne. These drunken scalawags couldn't take on one of us, much less all three at the same time." Realizing he was right, she let her hand drop comfortably at her side. As she continued her trek, Anne noticed Will holding on gently to Elizabeth's hand. _I wonder what it feels like to be in love...honestly and deeply in love...knowing that they will never betray you and even risk their life for you to protect you from harm, _she mused to herself. Anne's dark eyes scanned the establishment, a passing thought of Jack in her mind...wondering where he was and who he was with. Noticing that the couple had stopped, she jerked her head in their direction. Will was talking to a man...a quite handsome man at that. Walking up to Elizabeth, who was a few feet away from the men, Anne decided to keep her company, and maybe steal another glance at the handsome stranger. She noted that he had dark wavy hair, a tan complexion, and a muscular build. Elizabeth caught on to her "googly" state and giggled.

"Scott Linden burgh is quite easy on the eyes." She offered, poking Anne playfully in the ribs. Feeling embarrassed she tried to laugh it off and asked,

"How does Will know him?" Elizabeth turned her hazel eyes to Anne and stared at her dumbfounded. Cocking an eyebrow she said,

"He sails with us on the Black Pearl, Anne. I thought you'd notice him by now." Anne reminded her that she hasn't been on the Pearl a long amount of time, wondering herself why she hadn't met the handsome pirate.

Unexpectedly the duo looked in Anne's direction and she averted her eyes from his gaze, but not before noticing his piercing green eyes. _I wonder how he became a pirate, _she asked herself, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. As if one cue the two men made their way over to the women, a pair of green eyes fixed intently on Anne's face.

Scott Linden burgh walked directly over to Anne, and out of response, she nervously stuck out her hand. She expected him to shake it, but ever so sweetly, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed deeply and mentally thanked the sky for being dark.

"Scott Linden burgh, at your service ma'am. And may I inquire your name?" He asked, his voice dripping with a nice English accent.

"It's Anne Logan." She stated, noticing he still was holding onto her hand. He nodded approvingly as he looked deeper into her eyes. She held his gaze but a sudden thought crossed her mind, _His eyes are lovely, but they aren't like Jack's deep, chocolate..._ _Whoa! What am I thinking? This man was being sweet...Jack just left me not an hour ago, standing on the street to fend for myself._ Hearing Scott's soft voice fill your ears, Anne listened intently on what he was asking her,

"So, how did a lady like you end up on the Black Pearl?" She smiled sweetly at him, gently releasing her hand from his. Anne saw a brief look of disappointment cross his eyes, but she told herself it was her imagination. As she dived into her story, Anne was fully aware of his eyes on her at all times, listening carefully to what she had to say, and seeming sincere in his answers. She didn't even realize that she had been walking, being to transfixed in telling her story.

"What about you, Scott? When did you realize that it was _'A Pirates Life for Me?' _She asked, both of them laughing at her joke. He told Anne of how he was orphaned since birth, had always been a sailor at heart, and one day, decided to stowaway on one of the most famous ships in the Caribbean. Stowaways were immediately thrown overboard, but after challenging the best sword fighter to a dual and winning, he earned a place on the Pearl.

Noticing that they had walked quite a distance, Anne looked back towards the town worriedly. Scott noted her concern and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Ah, don't be worryin' Anne. Captain's orders be that we don't leave till tomorrow afternoon." He then takes her arm and she looked up at him surprised. He smiled down at her and says,

"Come. I have something to show you." Anne let herself be led by him, only a few yards from where they were just standing. He suddenly stoops to the ground and she giggled softly at his posture. Suddenly, Anne smelt something wonderful, something so fragrant that it made her a bit dizzy. Scott stood back up in front of her and held the source of the smell to her face. She was taken aback by its beauty...the white petals were at least five and a half inches across, the middle a light yellow, and the ends were fluffy...the smell and the sight of this flower combining perfectly to create this unique plant.

"Oh my goodness...what is it?" She asked, still mesmerized at it's beauty and scent.

"It's called Caribbean Whipped Cream." He stated, obviously proud of the fact that he knew what it was. Anne smiled up at him; he was gazing at her again and she found herself looking into his eyes.

"Almost as pretty as the holder." He added. Anne ducked her head in embarrassment and managed a mumbled "thank you." She felt his finger on her chin and he raised her head up, so that she was looking into his eyes. Her eyes widened, for fear he might just kiss you. But, his rough, sea-worked hands grasped the flower she held, and skillfully placed it in her hair. Nothing could be heard but a few crickets and easy breathing so Anne decided now would be a perfect time to gather her thoughts. _Scott has been so sweet to me and he listens to every word I say. So, why does the captain's face keep popping in my head?_ Imagining his deep brown eyes made her stomach flutter..._Wait, what am I doing? Scott is a decent and honorable man and so far, very trustworthy. He obviously thinks of me, so why do I keep entertaining the idea of Captain Sparrow? No where in his daft mind is he harboring a thought of Anne Logan._

Captain Jack's Point of View

_Miss Logan..._ my mind wrapped around that lass' name for the umpteenth time tonight. Hearing my name being called out from woman wanting company and friends challenging me to a drinking contest was awful hard to pass up, but I kept my pace. Looking down at my boots to make sure I was actually leaving a willing woman for a 'moral-soaked' girl, I sighed in disappointment at myself. _I'm a pirate and a captain...chasing after women doesn't coincide with either title. The women chase after me..._ I thought to myself angrily as I spotted Will and Lizzie sitting on a bench close to the Pearl.

Casting a loving glance at my ship to make sure everything was in order, I strutted over to the two lovebirds who were in deep conversation about something. Putting on my 'captain face' and hands on hips I loudly stated,

"Where is Miss Logan?" Elizabeth looked at me annoyed and I smirked right back at her. She then brightened up and said,

"She is in the company of Scott Linden burgh. He seemed to take to her right away, and she liked him too." Elizabeth looked happy at this arrangment, quite the opposite of the feelings I was having. My eyebrows furrowed together and my eyes became darker,

"You let her go strolling around Tortuga with a man she's barely known for five minutes?" I don't know why I was so upset...I basically handed her a weapon and warned her not to die on my account. Will looked up at me surprised and read my thoughts,

"YOU were the one that dumped her on the street and told her to take care of herself." _Bloody whelp,_ I thought as I glared at him. But, he wasn't done.

"Why do you care anyway? Usually by now you're either drinking or 'entertaining' a woman." Mr. Turner looked at me pointedly and Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Defending myself and my honor I stated,

"I did have a good time with the woman until I ...er...she wanted to quit early. And as for the drinking I am...presently...currently...as of now...working on it." Proving it to them, I raised the bottle I had in my hand to my lips and took a swig. They looked at each other and I knew that they caught my slip. Right now I didn't care, I was too mad; mad at Miss Logan for being with that eunuch, mad at not getting what I (thought) I wanted tonight, and mad at myself for all of these blasted feelings that were surfacing. As I turned around to start looking for the strumpet, something in the distance caught my eye. It was a couple talking in the middle of the road. Squinting my eyes to see better through the darkness, I saw that it was indeed Scott and Miss Logan.

"Oh buggar." I whispered to myself as Scott grazed her cheek with the back of his palm. A mix of emotions flooded my being, one of them was rage, and I knew perfectly well what that was. On the other hand, in my entire pirating life I've never felt the other one...was it jealousy? _Captain Jack Sparrow never gets jealous..._.I thought, trying to control and calm myself down. But, as the whelp kissed her cheek, the unknown jealousy came together while the rum bottle in my hand, shattered to pieces on the cobblestones beneath my feet...or was that my heart?


	5. Captain Jack's precious possessions

* * *

**Disclaimer: Captain Jack came willingly with me, but Disney reclaimed him...so, once again...I don't own him or anything to do with him...**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

Anne was taken by complete surprise when Scott kissed her. They had been sharing stories of the sea; Anne speaking of her father and all that he taught her, and Scott talking about all the adventures the Black Pearl has sailed through. The black beauty of a ship brought unwanted thoughts of the captain to Anne's mind. Mentally clearing her mind, she looked into Scott's light green eyes, pushing the image of two deep brown ones to the back of her thoughts. Thinking that she was studying him, Scott grazed her face with his hand, and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

She smiled at his touch and suddenly felt his lips on her cheek. Then, a feeling coursed through her, but it wasn't love...it was more like friendship. Her heart was telling her that the bond between them was nothing more than friendship. But her mind was arguing, _We've just met, give it time. _Her mind seemed to make more sense so she decided to follow it for the time being. Scott looked pleased, thinking that her flustered state had to do with the kiss he just gave her.

"I'd better get back to my bunk." Anne stated, just noticing how dark the night sky had become. Scott offered her his arm and stated,

"A lady such as yourself doesn't walk around in the dark alone, especially in Tortuga. And presently you have both strikes against you." Anne laughed softly while the two made their way towards the docks. She looked ahead of them, spying three, dark familiar figures near the Black Pearl. She expected Will and Elizabeth to keep away from the mayhem of the town, but what was Captain Sparrow doing away from the taverns? As they walked closer to the trio Anne noticed Will an Elizabeth grinning, but the captain looked like he'd seen a ghost.

**Jack's Point of View**

_The opportune moment..._I thought as Miss Logan and the whelp made their way closer to me. Her arm in his was enough to make me want to rip it out of his socket. As Scott walked past me, I quickly stuck out my boot and felt his feet trip over mine. I heard Miss Logan yelp before jerking her arm away from his so as to not tumble in the dirt with him. Elizabeth gasped behind me but I kept my attention on Miss Logan's face. She had her hand over her mouth acting surprised, but I knew she was holding back laughter. I grinned proudly at her, but my amusement turned to apologetic in a flash as I felt Scott glaring at me. While he dusted off his clothes I tried to make my apology sound as sincere as possible,

"Sorry, mate. Don't have me land legs back yet...still a might shaky." The boy nodded at me briefly, then attempted to take Miss Logan's arm. Staggering my way in between them and standing protectively in front of the fair lady, I growled,

"I'll escort her to her sleeping quarters, son. You stay aboard the Pear and keep guard," and looking closer into his face, I added, "and don't be wanderin' off...can't have my possessions stolen. Savvy?" My eyes flickered dangerously and seeing that I meant business, he trudged up the gangplank and onto the ship. Knowing that he was safely out of my presence, I comically turned to the young beauty standing behind me.

**Anne's Point of View**

Before the captain whirled around to face me I managed to swallow the fit of laughter that was in my throat. Seeing Scott fall in the dirt was a sight to behold, she couldn't help but laugh. Sure, she felt bad for the guy but he wasn't seriously hurt so she didn't fell guilty. _But why was Captain Sparrow so set on escorting me to my sleeping quarters?_ Anne asked herself, her dark eyes suddenly meeting his. Then, Anne's face went white; _he doesn't think that I would...that I'd do... _Before she could speak, his voice reassured her wondering thoughts,

"I thought I"d show you were you'd be bunkin' tonight Miss Logan. There's only one decent lodging in Tortuga; not many people go there, ya understand." Wondering why she couldn't just sleep on the Pearl, Anne started to follow after him, but Elizabeth's voice held her back.

"Anne! Where did you get that flower?" Anne smiled as she unwound the sweet-smelling plant from her hair and handed it to Elizabeth. Anne glanced at the captain and saw a look of anger cross his face. She chose to ignore it, then stated,

"Scott picked it for me. It's called Caribbean Whipped Cream." Jack noticed her frown at the flower and caught her whispered words,

"I like pink hibiscus better, but it still is gorgeous." Bidding Will and Elizabeth goodnight, Anne walked closely beside the captain, her eyes searching for the establishment.

**Jack's Point of View**

Walking beside this lovely girl I noticed she smelled of flowers and a bit of the sea. Anne. That was the first time I'd heard the lass' first name and I found myself liking it. Snagging the opportunity I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was a head shorter than me, slender, with that wave of glorious brown hair caressing her back. She was a lovely sight, especially with the moonlight shining behind her...

**THUD! **Shaking my head in shock, I close my eyes in hopes to rid the pain. After a moment I glanced up to see that I had collided with the side of a building. Miss Logan was openly laughing at me as I straightened my hat. I smirked at her, then looking at the building I announced,

"This is it." After instructing her how to pay and what time to be back at the Pearl, I gave her a small bow.

"G'dnight Miss Logan." She grinned shyly up at me and stated,

"Captain Jack, after all that you've done for me, feel free to call me Anne." I nodded calmly, but feeling just the opposite. As she turned to the doorway, I stated,

"Then feel free to drop the 'captain.'"

* * *

**Okay guys...review! Chapter 6 should be up soon! If you have any ideas...holler!**


	6. Traitor's true colors & treasures taken

**Disclaimer: Captain Jack is still owned by Disney, along with his crew...**

**Author's Note: It has to be said...my reviewers are AMAZING! You guys totally rock my face off! Thanks for the immense support and advice being given...propps to you...**

The next morning

**Anne's Point of View**

Anne was up with the sun, eager to be out on the ocean again, to talk to her new found friends, and maybe find a new home. She almost began the process of changing into a new dress, but then remembered she had left her suitcase on the Pearl. Mentally kicking herself, she put up her hair as best she could, washed her face, and scurried out the door. Stepping out into the streets of Tortuga, her nose wrinkled up at the familiar smell of alcohol, sweat, and body odor. There were a few strewn bodies littering the ground – all of them in alcoholic comas. But for the most part, the pirate town was quite, for everyone was sleeping off the 'fun' from the night before. Suddenly, Anne perked up at a familiar face: Mr. Gibbs, Captain Jack's first mate...the only crew member that the captain had, himself, introduced her to. Anne walked briskly over to the man, noticing that he was carrying crates of food, other crew members behind him, their arms full of gunpowder and of course, rum. Anne smiled a greeting and Mr. Gibbs replied,

"Mornin' Miss Anne. Just about to send one of the men after ye...cap'n wants to leave a might earlier than usual." Anne looked at him worriedly and he caught the questions in her eyes. Dropping the crate near the Pearl and signaling a fellow crew member to take it on board, Mr. Gibbs added,

"I don't know the reasons, Miss. I just do as I'm told." Anne nodded understandingly and asked,

"Do you want me to help load?" Gibbs shook his head and stated,

"No, you go on board and get ready to make way. We be almost finished." With that he walked away, leaving her standing near the gangplank. As Anne walked up toward the deck the salty wind caressed her face and she closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of freedom. Her eyes scanning the Pearl, she noticed only four members of the crew were readying the ship, most of them still below deck, sleeping. Making her way downstairs, Anne sprinted toward her bunk, making sure that everything was in order. Seeing nothing out of place, she unlocked her suitcase and looked for something suitable to wear on the ship. Spotting a favorite of hers, she put it close to her body and examined it. The dress was a simple, dark blue pattern that wisped about her ankles. Sighing to herself, she quietly maneuvered around the sleeping pirates, finding a spot to change. She dressed quickly, not knowing when a curious face would appear behind the sheet she was using as a 'shield.'

Going back to her bunk, Anne locked her suitcase and slid it beside her mattress. Patting her hair into place, she silently made her way back upstairs, wanting to talk to Elizabeth. But it wasn't Elizabeth who greeted her, the voice she was hearing was masculine.

"Good morning Anne." Scott's voice caught her off guard. She smiled at him and replied,

"Good morning to you Scott."

"I guess I was wrong about not leaving till early afternoon." Scott admitted as he smiled at Anne. She returned the smile, then her face grew serious. Tipping her head to the side, she questioned him,

"Do you know why we're leaving so early?" Scott frowned at her question and shrugged his shoulders,

"Can't say that I do. Captain just informed everyone not an hour ago that the schedule had changed." Biting her bottom lip nervously, Anne's mind raced with thoughts of fear and worry; then mentally scolded herself, _I wasn't brought up to be a wimp and I will not start now! Get it together, Anne...you're on a pirate ship for goodness sakes! You have no choice but to be brave and face whatever comes. _Scott recognized the change in her attitude and realized that he was in the company of no ordinary woman. Encouraging himself, Scott thought, _I may take orders from the captain but that doesn't mean that I have to lose out on her. _Resting his gaze on Anne's beautiful face, he smiled confidently. _ All is fair in love and war, _he reminded himself_, and this is both. _

Feeling Scott's gaze on her, Anne looked up at him and self consciously patted her hair. Most of the crew was hustling about the deck, readying the ship to leave the port. Anne noticed Scott still standing in front of her. _Isn't he supposed to be helping? _Anne asked herself.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, son, but aren't you supposed to be tending to the ship instead of the lass?" Anne jumped at the sound of Jack's voice beside her. She glanced at him, his eyes fixed on Scott's angry face. Through clenched teeth, Scott replied,

"Aye, sir." Then, without notice, he took Anne's hand and kissed it, making her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She heard Jack's angry grunt as Scott smirked at him before walking away. An

awkward moment surfaced, but Jack broke it with a flick of his hand.

"Off ya go then." he retorted to Scott, wishing that it was his sword boring into Scott's back instead of his eyes. Anne shifted her gaze between the two pirates. She was sensing an air of competition, but that was ridiculous! _Why are these two competing over me when they both know perfectly well that my stay on the Black Pearl isn't permanent? _She asked herself, playing with a piece of her unpinned hair. Being jolted out of her thoughts by the ship's movement, she steadied her feet on the wooden floor. Anne glanced up at the captain, who was admiring her for her quick reflexes.

"Keep that up and you'll have your 'sea-legs' in no time, Anne." he murmured to her, skillfully making his way to the helm while the Pearl rocked back and forth.

**Jack's Point of View**

Gripping one of the spokes on the helm, I gazed at the sun rising over the horizon. _Freedom..._I thought as the wind whipped past my face, playing with the red scarf tied around my head. I watched my crew as they scurried around, fulfilling the orders and tasks that they were given. I cocked my head to the side, thinking about the day's schedule. _Little bit of plunderin' and robbin' oughta keep the crew happy for today. _I thought to myself as I turned the large wheel a little to the left. _Besides, a pirate's life is an uncertain one...never guaranteed tomorrow. _Mr. Lindenburgh suddenly caught my eye and I watched him go about his work, amused. He seemed rather perturbed about something as he furiously checked the main sail and tightened the knots. I studied him more closely, a feeling in my gut was telling me something wasn't right about this boy. Keeping an eye on him, I noticed how he kept throwing fervent glances in Anne's direction; who was helping the crew repair a tattered sail. Watching her fingers skillfully thread the sail back together I smiled. _The lass wouldn't be bad to have aboard..._ I thought, seeing Mr. Cotton give her an approving nod. My eyes shifted back to Scott and blinking in surprise, I saw that he was studying me. Knowing he had been caught, he gave me a quick nod and returned to his work. _No, something about that whelp isn't right._

After an hour of honest sailing and not a blasted ship in sight, the crew was getting restless. Suddenly, I heard a shout from the crows nest, "Sail ho!" Squinting into the distance I did see a speck of a ship coming towards us. Addressing the crew I shouted, "All hands get ready for resistance! She's comin' up fast so take what ye can! Get ready the guns! Handsomely, now men!" The crew was fast and skillfully did what they were ordered. For some reason my instinct was telling me to keep a sharp eye on Scott, but I shrugged it off as a feeling of competition. My eyes rested back to the oncoming vessel and I noticed she was making good time. Usually I don't order an attack without getting a good look at the ship first, but sometimes the crew needs to face the unknown. _Keeps them on their toes..._I assured myself as the Pearl sped toward the enemy.

**Ten minutes later...**

Now, only a few feet away I got a good look at the ship we were about to plunder. The name of the vessel was _Revenge _and I suddenly knew that this wasn't a merchant ship. _That's the last time I order an attack without getting a proper view of the ship... _I thought to myself while looking a bunch of dirty scallywags in the face. The opposing pirates glared at me and raised their swords, inviting me to come over and 'play' with them. Suddenly, a large hat came into view, and a big, black feather graced the top of the hat. The face slowly came into view and I cringed at who I saw beneath the hat: Captain Lowther. He was well known for his raiding and pillaging, not to mention his obsession with my beloved ship.

"Captain Sparrow." I was flattered and a bit scared that he knew who I was. Standing tall, I placed a hand on my sword and a threatening look on my face.

"Aye." I growled, knowing that my crew was ready to attack at a moment's notice. Lowther snarled at me, turned to his crew and announced,

"Prepare to board! None of ye cockroaches quit fightin' till the Pearl is ours!" My heart sunk at those words...my precious Pearl taken away from me? _Not in this lifetime you mangy git..._ I thought as the enemy pirates scrambled aboard, fighting with a passion and drive for what they wanted.

**Anne's Point of View**

Watching horrified as the pirates boarded the ship, Anne ran downstairs to the captain's quarters...but not to hide. If she was going to be any help at all, she needed the freedom to move, and this dress certainly wouldn't provide that. Scrambling around in his closet she pulled out the first pair of black pants she could find, a white shirt, a red vest, and a pair of leather boots. The clothes were a bit big, but the belt helped that situation. Ripping a piece of the black cloth covering a table, she tied her tresses back out of her face. Running back up the stairs, she relished in the fact that she could actually sheath the sword Jack had given her, instead of carrying it by hand. The activity on deck was one of calamity and Anne soon found herself right in the middle of it. Blocking a hit aimed at her shoulder, she glared at the pirate who dared attack her. Pushing his sword off of hers and using her footwork, Anne managed to slit her opposer's fighting arm, thus making him drop the sword he held. Blood oozed through his fingers as he looked up at her in complete shock. Grinning at him boastfully, she stated, "You want the Pearl? You'll have to go through me first." Feeling a presence behind her, she ducked just in time to see another pirate take a swing at her. She turned quickly around, her cutlass in the perfect position for an attack. Her sword sliced through the stomach of the attacking pirate and she heard gurgling sounds coming from his throat. His hands flew down to his stomach, hoping to stop the pain and the rush of blood. Feeling proud of herself that she remembered all she was taught, she nervously glanced around the Pearl, seeing how her crew was fairing.

Will was holding his own with two pirates, Elizabeth beside him, winning a battle with a small but skilled buccaneer. Her eyes searched for Jack and she found him battling with the captain of the enemy ship. He was concentrating hard for the opposing captain seemed to be very skilled with the sword. Looking like they would come out the winners, Anne kept in her fighting stance just in case. But, she suddenly saw something that made her heart plummet to her stomach and she had to fight back a wave of nausea. On the opposing ship, more pirates came to the defense of their crew members...at least ten more than the Pearl had. Knowing that they were badly outnumbered, Anne raced toward the starboard side of the ship, warning her crew members about their predicament.

**Jack's Point of View**

Seeing a flash of red and white out of the corner of my eye, I averted my gaze away from the bloody swab to see what it was. _Anne... _I frantically thought, my mouth growing dry. Taking a closer look I noticed something else..._Are those my clothes? _I watched horrified as she ran through the mayhem, yelling something I could barely make out.

"We're outnumbered!" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, but I didn't release my sword. Captain Lowther took advantage of my worried state and managed to cut my shoulder. Fighting back with all of my strength, I was determined not to lose this battle; I wanted to be the victor...I didn't want to lose my ship, my life, or the bonnie lass that was currently in my wardrobe. Seeing my change in attitude, the captain smirked, but a hint of fear crossed his black eyes. Still fighting, he yelled above the mayhem,

"Bound and gag the ones livin'...throw 'em on the _Revenge! _The ship is ours gents!" My eyes flared in anger at him claiming **my **ship as his own. "Scott, grab the lass!" he added, smirking evilly into my eyes. Grasping at one last chance to kill the man who was robbing me of my treasures, I lunged at him, hoping to feel my sword go through his heart. But it never came. What did, however, was the feeling of something hard colliding with the back of my skull and blackness clouding my vision; but not before I witnessed the traitor grab a squirming Anne into his arm and tie her to the mast.

**So...whaddya think? Let me know kiddos! **


	7. Finding his destination and incentives

**Disclaimer: Do I own Captain Sparrow? ONE DAY...but not yet! Disney still has a claim on him... **

**Author's Note: My readers, new and old, are, as I said before, my inspiration to keep writing. And no...love isn't too strong of a word...so, I love you guys!**

**Anne's Point of View**

Anne looked into the eyes of the man who betrayed her...the man who was currently tying her to the mast of the Black Pearl. _I thought he liked me...I thought that we might actually have a chance at a relationship and maybe love one another..._Anne angrily thought as she glared at Scott. _Never trust a pirate..._she made sure that advice was burned into her memory. Scott's voice jerked her back to reality,

"Why so tense Anne? Don't you want to stay here with me instead of Sparrow?" he spat Jack's name out, like it was poison. Anne glared up at him and through clenched teeth replied,

"You traitor! Jack trusted you to be part of his crew and you betrayed him...just like you did me." she said, whispering the last words, but Scott caught them. Tightening the rope around her wrists, Scott stooped close to her, his face inches from hers. She turned away from him, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his face. Glaring at her lustfully, he growled,

"You didn't believe that orphan sob story I told ya, did ya Anne?" His face just inches from hers now, he stated,

"Fact is, I grew up under the command of Captain Lowther, only reason I was on the Pearl was to study Sparrow and to help steal his beloved ship. The twit didn't even know what was coming." He laughed menacingly...it was so different from the laugh they shared the night they had talked. Confusion filled her eyes as Anne stammered,

"B-but you seemed so sincere...so nice..."

"So different?" he finished for her, his hand touching her face. She wrenched her head away from his grip, looking down at the black deck of the Pearl. Tears filled Anne's eyes as she screamed at herself not to cry; _what's going to happen now? What do they want with me? _As if reading her thoughts Scott uttered,

"I bet you're curious as to why we kept ye instead of leavin' ye on the ship to die with those mangy whelps...the reason is simple. We need a cook." Anne stared at him incredulously. _Was he serious? He left me on the Pearl just to serve meals? _But Anne glanced up at him again and he had a dangerous sparkle in his green eyes. Anne squirmed as Scott caressed her shoulder, then he murmured,

"But that's only your _day job_."

**Jack's Point of View**

**Two hours later...**

Fading back into consciousness, my skull felt as if it were on fire. _This is worse than any of the hangovers I've had..._I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes. My mouth felt as dry as cotton and there was a good reason why...I was gagged. My hands automatically went to my mouth, but were suddenly stopped by the cloth that bound them.

Grunting angrily to myself, my eyes searched the deck of the ship for my crew mates; maybe one of them had managed to escape. It was Elizabeth that had managed to get loose and was now untying everyone. Noticing that I was alive, she ran over to me and ripped the gag, quite painfully I might add, out of my mouth and over my head.

"Ouch!" I yelped, glaring at her as she cut off the ties around my wrists. Looking at me annoyed she quipped,

"The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow can handle gun shot wounds but be warned if you pull his hair." I smirked at her and then quickly rose to my feet, ignoring the pounding in my head. After all of the crew had been freed, I questioned them on what direction the bloody scallywag took my ship. Gibbs informed me that they had headed northwest; so relinquishing the helm to my first mate, I wandered down to the captain's quarters hoping to find some much needed information and thinking time.

Finding nothing but a few old treasure maps and _empty_ rum bottles, I kicked the desk in frustration. Pacing about the room I got lost in thought: _I know they won't hurt my Pearl because they wanted it so bad. But what about the girl? No tellin' what a bunch of mangy pirates would want with a woman who..._Suddenly, it clicked. I knew what they wanted with her, and it wasn't good. My body tensing with rage, I thought of the scoundrel who had betrayed me and my crew, and who had lied to Anne. _I will have my revenge Scott Lindenburgh...Captain Jack Sparrow always does..._

**Two days later...**

Gripping the helm in frustration, I glared angrily into the horizon. _Where is my ship? _ I asked myself for the hundredth time in the past hour. My dark eyes scanned the ocean in hopes of spotting my black beauty sailing on the waters...which happened to carry a different beauty on board. Frowning to myself, I finally admitted the realization that I had been thinking of that lass almost as much as the Pearl. _Funny...usually the only thing that crosses my mind that often is rum, _I thought, as I flipped my compass open, hoping it would show me what I wanted most in the world...Ann...I mean, the Black Pearl. Smirking disdainfully down at the contraption, I slammed it shut and clipped it back onto my belt.

I heard footsteps approaching and knew that it was my first mate, Gibbs. Quickly glancing at him and then back to the ocean, I asked,

"What ye be needin'?" Gibbs sighed heavily; I knew that he was as worried and frustrated as I was, but he would never admit to it.

"Cap'n, we found somethin' below deck that might be of use to ye. It's a record of sorts...most likely written by Lowther...showin' which islands he plans on explorin'." Wondering how on earth I could've missed such an important document, I looked at Gibbs impatiently as he took the parchment out of his pocket. Nodding at Annamaria to take the wheel, Gibbs and I stepped aside to take a more detailed look. Pointing at the list, Gibbs stated,

"Notice here that these islands have been crossed off..." My eyes scanned the page, noticing that the list of twenty islands have been marked through, save one. The Gonâve Island. Gibbs smiled at me while I grinned back at him and announced,

"We have our heading." I didn't know much about the island except that it was mostly made up of limestone and that it was a base for pirates. Snapping my attention back to my first mate, I announced,

"Tell Annamaria to take over the helm for a while." Gibbs nodded eagerly and replied,

"Aye cap'n." Watching him inform Annamaria on our destination, I couldn't help but be excited to finally know where to point the stern. Wandering to the port side of the ship, I rested my arms against the railing and gazed at the churning, turquoise water. For as far back as I can remember, the sea had been my mentor, something I could rely on when my pirating wasn't going as planned. It was always there, underneath the grandest ship in the Caribbean...no, the world...pushing the black vessel wherever and whenever I desired. Filling my lungs full of the salty air, I let the scent of the sea encompass my body. _Yes, the sea has always been my love..._I thought to myself as I straightened my hat on my head, _but was it in danger of being replaced?_

**Anne's Point of View**

Two days under the watchful eye of Scott proved to be frightening for Anne. Cooking for the crew wasn't so bad, she didn't have to interact with anyone. But when Scott had tried to bed her, unsuccessfully, it took all of her strength to force him away from her. Every time she drove him away, he laughed threateningly and told her that he would try again tomorrow night. Anne was always left alone in the dark, trembling. She had saved the intimacy gift all of her life, for her wedding night...and she planned to keep it that way. _If a man really loves you, he'll wait. _Her mom's words came echoing through her mind. Then, a somber look crossed her face, and Anne hugged her knees to her chin;_ What if I don't have a man to love me? What if I'm stuck on this pirate ship till I die? _Anne shuddered at the thought as a tear ran down her cheek. She so wanted to be loved, to be cherished...to be taken care of.

A thought crossed her mind and she was comforted...sort of. Knowing Jack and his love for this ship, Anne knew fully well that he was on his way to claim what was his. _He's coming after the Pearl, but what if you are an incentive also?_ Her heart was talking this time, and it sounded ridiculous. Captain Jack...an underhanded, mangy, daft, thieving pirate out to rescue a girl such as herself? _No, _Anne concluded, _'Jack' and 'Anne' don't fit together in the same sentence, let alone the same life..._

**Hey guys! I know, it was a bit shorter than usual, but that's how it works out sometimes... Do us a favor...and review! (Again, you guys rock...)**


	8. A beauty battered and land in sight

**Disclaimer: I almost had him...so close! Disney managed to interfere with my plan, and of course, they still own Captain Jack...**

**Author's Note: As some of you may have seen, I received a Mary Sue review...and am still pretty bummed about it. I hope you still enjoy the story though...if you guys think of any changes I can make to the characters, please let me know...**

**Anne's Point of View**

Slaving over a concoction of meat and potatoes, Anne wiped her sweaty brow and pushed her hair away from her face. It had been two weeks since the attack on the Black Pearl and she was slowly giving up hope on ever seeing Captain Jack and his crew again. _Maybe I misjudged the conniving pirate..._ Anne mused to herself as she removed the boiling stew from the fire, then separated the food from the boiling water. She had made a habit out of saving the hot water for bathing later in the day._ Just because I'm hostage on a pirate ship doesn't mean I have to smell like one _Anne told herself.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms encircling her waist and hot breath misting her neck.

"Hello Miss Anne...miss me?" Scott's voice growled, his lips grazing her ear. Fear pin-pricked her body...how did she not hear him behind her? Panicking, she realized she didn't have her sword handy; but that didn't mean she couldn't improvise. Turning around to face him, Anne forced a seductive smile, making sure her hands were free. Noting the surprise in Scott's face, Anne murmured,

"In fact I have Scott. It's been quite lonely here and I've been yearning for companionship." Scott grinned lustfully, his eyes never leaving her face. Inching closer to her, he huskily stated,

"I know you'd see it in time Anne. I knew you'd want me." Flashing a smile at him as he placed his hand over her cheek, Anne secretly grabbed the weapon of choice, tight behind her back, and stated,

"Oh yes, Scott. It's you that I've been...**hot** for." Scott smiled broadly at her words, then leaned in to kiss her. _The opportune moment_... Anne thought as she raised the pot of boiling water over his head and dumped the scalding contents over his body; but in the process the burning liquid spilled over her arm, causing her to wince in agony. Hearing his shouts of pain and anger was Anne's cue to make a mad dash to the door – but a very wet and heated hand grabbed tightly to her wrist. She yelped as he managed to sprain her wrist, and he flung her petite frame against one of the galley's walls. With the wind temporarily knocked out of her, she gasped for breath as Scott's angry face filled her eyes.

"Bloody harlot!" he screamed, while slapping her hard in the face. Out of surprise, Anne was unable to react – she just stood there, gently holding her throbbing jaw. He lashed out at her again, this time she managed to kick him hard in the shin, but not before he punched her in the eye and then again in the nose. Feeling the blood trickle down her face from her damaged nose, Anne was seething with rage, but so was Scott.

The two glared at one another, each daring the other to make the first move. Anne knew in the end he would win – he beat her in body weight...but it didn't mean she wouldn't go down without a fight. But the fight never came, for a voice on the deck interrupted the heated moment,

"Land ho!" Scott backed reluctantly from the battered woman, then suddenly turned back around to her, inches away from her face. Anne's hands went to her defense in a flash, bu Scott was quicker. Without notice he forcefully kissed her lips, making Anne's stomach churn with disgust.

Finally releasing his lips from hers, Scott grinned into her face.

"I'm an impatient man, missy. You will give me what I want, sooner rather than later." Anne snorted her disagreement, and Scott ignored her reaction as he brushed his lips against her ear and stated,

"And sooner meaning tonight."

**Jack's Point of View**

Impatience and anger were a bad combination for most people, but to a pirate captain like me, they were a useful thinking tool. Sitting in Lowther's cabin I polished off the bottle I had found and stared at the map that was in front of me. Being the experienced sea captain that I am, I had managed to recollect a shortcut to the Gonâve Island and now we were three days ahead of schedule.

Pushing myself out of the chair, I staggered my way up the stairs and onto the deck. Nodding at Gibbs to release his position at the helm, I grasped the spokes as he left to check the sails. _This ship isn't anything like the Pearl. _I thought to myself as I sneered at the dull brown wood. I desperately wanted to see black wood beneath my boots and to hear the familiar _snap_ of black sails as they whipped back and forth in the wind.

"Jack, are you sure this is a shortcut?" a voice questioned behind me, waking me out of my daydreaming state. Whirling around angrily to see who would dare doubt The Captain Jack Sparrow, my eyes focused on William Turner's face.

"What do you mean am I sure? 'Course I'm sure, I'm always sure. Unsure people aren't sure 'bout what they're doing – and I, Mr. Turner, aren't one of those unsure people." Turning my attention back to the lovely ocean, I heard Will's voice fill my ears again,

"You think she's safe?" Wrinkling my brow and turning to him I stated,

"Can't promise that, mate. A bunch of scallywags with a girl on board doesn't coincide too well." Seeing the confused look on his face, I gave him one right back. Tipping his head to the side, Will said,

"I was talking about the Pearl." My confused look turned guilty as I quickly searched for words,

"Oh. Right. Well, then...the Pearl is safe. Why would Lowther and his crew take me ship just to destroy it?" Seeming satisfied at my answer, he nodded and surveyed the sea in front of him. Noticing his eyes widen in surprise, I swung back around to see what triggered his reaction. Grinning cheekily, I thought I must be hallucinating, but a shout from the crow's nest confirmed my sightings,

"Land, ho!"

**Alright friends...you know what to do! Please review...I really need a pick-me-up right about now...**


	9. Focusing on the flower

**Disclaimer: In him having to star in Pirates 3, I do not own the infamous Captain Jack...Hey! I DO want to see the movie!**

**Author's note: Okay...so, once again, my reviewers rock my world! You guys have been so supportive of the negative comments...this one is dedicated to: mypiratejack, chicaga, ****Tigerlily Brown, ChirikoFan, **** NarnianPirate, and KateWoods! Thanks you guys!**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

Her nose had finally ceased bleeding but the pounding in her head and her throbbing jaw wouldn't ease as quickly. Gingerly touching her eye, she jerked back in surprise at how swollen it had become in such a short amount of time. Scrambling for one of the cooking pots, Anne held the object up to her face, hoping to get somewhat of a reflection. Staring back at her was a stranger's face, and not just because the pot skewed her reflection. Her nose was swollen and a bit crooked, _probably broken, _Anne thought as she examined the rest of her bruised face. Her right eye was red and puffy; no doubt it would turn a deep shade of purple in a day or two. Sighing to herself, she trudged over to the water basin and gently scrubbed her face, minding her bumps and bruises.

Wiping her damp face on the sleeve of her borrowed shirt, Anne caught a familiar smell. It was a smell that she had only known for days, but that didn't lessen the fact that it made her mind race with thoughts of the pirate and her heart jump in excitement. Taking a deep breath she dismissed thoughts of Captain Sparrow and his mangy but likable crew. _I opened my heart up to one pirate, and not only did he refuse it, he shoved it into my face...literally. _Anne angrily reminded herself. Suddenly, two huge pirates came lumbering into the room. One of them was at least 6' 6, with scraggly yellowish hair that matched his eyes. The other, standing around 6' 2' had dark hair and gray eyes and the look on his face was intent. Seeing their expressions Anne's blood turned cold and her face went ghostly white. _There's no way I can fight off two at the same time...I..._ But her thoughts were interrupted as they grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her out of the galley.

Anne was smart enough not to fight when it was obvious she wouldn't come out the winner, it just made the situation worse; unless one _liked _getting drug around by their hair. Yellow Hair and Gray Eyes shoved Anne in the middle of the deck, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. Every muscle and bone in her body was begging her not to get up, but her pride was the loudest: _Don't show fear, that's what they want. Be strong...your life depends on it. _She slowly lifted her face off of the cool wood and managed to get on her hands and knees. Her hands were shaking and she was sweating, but as she rose from the belittling position, she felt as if her pride was uplifted also. _I don't need Captain Sparrow's help! _Anne boasted to herself. _I can perfectly take care of myself._ She then sensed a presence beside her and looked up at the pirate with the large hat. He was sneering at her; his yellow and brown teeth made her cringe, along with his putrid body odor. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Anne backed a few inches away from the pirate, glancing into his dark black eyes.

"We be dockin' at the island for a few weeks, missy. My crew needs the rest and the company." He winked at her and she felt her stomach churn. Seeing her expression, the captain replied,

"Oh, don't worry Miss Logan. It's not you I'm after." Pointing to the island, he growled,

"There be a whole bunch 'o willin' women in this port. Besides," he inched closer to her face, motioning toward her bruised state, "you're damaged goods, darlin'." Anne wanted to slap him, but she knew it could get her killed. Instead she just glared at him, loathing him every time he breathed. Seeing the hate in her eyes, Captain Lowther chuckled and glanced behind her at the two pirates who had previously shoved her onto the deck,

"Ivan! Lars! Take the woman ashore!" he bellowed, sneering at her evilly. She glowered right back at him as he turned on his heel and barked orders to his crew.

"You four mind the boat! The rest of ye, to the taverns!" A cheer broke out among the crew and Anne almost got ran over by the stampeding buccaneers. She caught the smell of the two pirates beside her and suddenly felt a rope being tied around her wrists. The dark haired pirate tightened the rope and it dug in her skin, causing rope burn. She gritted her teeth to prevent from yelping in pain and scowled at the man who was responsible. He grinned at her and turned to his yellow-haired mate,

"Well look at that Ivan...we got us a fighter." She heard Ivan chuckle and felt his hand on her back. She wanted to throttle him, but he then proceeded to nudge her toward the gangplank. As Anne walked down the plank with her two unwanted escorts, her eyes roamed the landscape of the pirate island. The island itself was beautiful, made up mainly of limestone which contrasted with the turquoise water beautifully. Large, rolling hills graced the land while palm trees arched high against the light blue sky. White, pink, and red trumpet vines wound their way around the trees and bushes of the island, and she caught a glimpse of a few red and pink hibiscus dotting the terrain. _ Much better than Tortuga,_ she mused to herself. But her thoughts came to a crashing halt when the two pirates led her in the opposite direction of the beautiful scenery. Her eyes widened and her stomach sunk as she surveyed the scene that was in harsh contrast to what she had just witnessed.

"Home sweet home." Lars announced as he turned to glance at her, his matted dark hair flying wildly about his face. Anne's brown eyes frantically met his and she questioned,

"Excuse me?" Lars grinned devilishly at her panicked state and stated matter-of-factly,

"You be needin' somewhere to stay, right?" Anne just stared at him dumbfounded. Ivan chirped in,

"Aye, ye didn't think we'd keep you on the Pearl, now did ya? Tis bad luck to have a woman aboard." Ivan then spread out his arms as if he were presenting a large, marble mansion,

"Welcome to the beauty that is Gonâve." Lars suddenly pulled hard on the rope that bound her wrists and she yelped in surprise. As they drug her into the small settlement, Anne mused to herself, _Jack should have let me drown; I'd rather be at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of these pirates._

**Jack's Point of View**

My eyes searched frantically for my beloved ship, darting back and forth across the island. I pulled out my spyglass and placed it against my kohl-lined eye, hoping to see a beautiful black image fill the lens. Sighing disdainfully at the spyglass as if to blame the contraption for not finding what I desired, I reluctantly shoved it back in my pocket. As the ship sailed near the island, a surge of excitement and dread rushed through my veins. I was excited to get my ship back, but I dreaded to see what the pirates may have done to the fair lass. Wrinkling my brow in frustration, another feeling surfaced that I wasn't familiar with: longing...for a woman. Sure, I had longed for the sea when I had been on land too long, and currently I was yearning for the Black Pearl to be in my possession.

But I had never felt such an urge to see a woman, to make sure she was unharmed and safe. _And this isn't lust either..._I told myself, grinning at the thought. Yes, I knew _all about_ that desire and this was most defiantly not it. Grunting disapprovingly at myself, I turned my thoughts back to the sea and noticed that we were but a few yards away from the island. Gibbs was suddenly at my side and he was pointing at something in the distance. My brown eyes rested on the spot he had located and I couldn't help but flash an excited smile. There, resting on the limestone bank was the Pearl, _my _jewel of the sea, awaiting to be rescued by her captain. She was a lovely sight to behold, black ship against white limestone, the contrasting colors mixing beautifully with the deep blue of the sea. The sun, close to setting, stretched its purple, orange, and pink hues across the sky and around my ship, making the Pearl radiate with the colors of nature.

Breaking me out of my transfixed state, Gibbs cleared his throat and questioned me,

"What be yer orders cap'n?" With my gaze still glued to my love and the surroundings I quietly instructed,

"Tell the crew to make ready the guns and prepare for battle just in case the worst should happen. Most of Lowther's crew should be on the island now frittering away their money on rum and women, so it's likely he just left a few guards on board." Turning to my first mate I added,

"It should be a quick get away, the tide is comin' in." Gibbs grinned at the news but hesitated as if he expected another piece of information. Frowning at him, I urged him on his way with a flick of my hand. Hearing his voice belt out my commands, I took this moment to gather my thoughts. _I know he was expecting a plan of rescue for the girl, but I don't want to admit that Captain Jack Sparrow has nothin' up his sleeve._ As I steered the _Revenge _beside the Pearl I took notice of the emptiness of my ship. Turning to my crew while straightening my hat I instructed,

"No need to use the guns men, she looks pretty bare. The eunuch," I said, looking over at Mr. Turner, seeing him roll his eyes, "and myself, along with five other volunteers will board the Pearl, presenting an attack on the night guards. The rest of ye will proceed in destroying this ship, so Lowther will always remember this as the day that he messed with Captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?" The crew nodded their heads silently as to not cause unneeded attention. Making my way to the port side of the ship, I grabbed hold of a rope and silently swung across. Seeing the black wood under my boots made me feel at home again and I smiled fondly at the scene.

But I suddenly realized there was no time for fond memories, for a large pirate was hurdling toward me at full speed. Three others came lumbering behind him, a sight that usually would cause me to turn and run for my life. But knowing that the enemy was greatly outnumbered made my desire to win back my lost love that more intense. Whipping out my cutlass just in time to block his attack, my eyes burned with anger and hate as I stared him in the face.

"Come to reclaim your honor back?" the pirate asked, while pushing me off of his sword. Hearing commotion around me, I was satisfied that my crew was on their way of overtaking the enemy. Sneering back at him I replied,

"I've come to reclaim what is mine." I lunged at him, but he blocked my attack; so I spun around, narrowly escaping a death appointment with his sword. He came in for another attack, but noticing a weak point in his posture, I managed to stab his shoulder. Quickly dropping his sword he clutched his aching shoulder as I pointed the tip of my sword at his neck. Smiling evilly I ended his life by ramming my weapon through his heart, and I watched as he fell to the deck, never to breath again. I glanced around the Pearl to see how the other six were fairing; Will had just won his fight and was preparing to load the body onto the _Revenge _and the other five were doing the sameAfter a few minutes of cleaning up the remains of the battle, the crew signaled to us that they were ready to light the gun powder that would explode the _Revenge. _Taking this as a cue to move the Pearl so it wouldn't get damaged, I scurried toward the place I had been longing for...the helm. The tide was working wonders and as it sloshed under the Pearl, I could feel the ship rock softly. Barking orders to the crew I glanced at the island in front of me, feeling the longing in my heart intensify.

I chose to ignore it and as I heard the sails snap from the motion of the wind, the rest of the crew boarded the Pearl. Elizabeth ran on board her face flushed,

"Jack! What about Anne?" Glaring at the woman for speaking my silent battle aloud, I reminded her about the code. As she said something about 'guidelines' I hushed her up with one of threatening looks. She regretfully dropped the subject and tucked a flower behind her ear. _Anne..._ I thought, noting that it was a pink hibiscus, and remembering her whispered words a month before. Suddenly there came a commotion from the island and being a few yards away, I had to squint my eyes in order to see what the calamity was about. Chuckling to myself I saw that it was Lowther and his crew, most of them stumbling around from the effects of the alcohol they had been consuming. _It's not even dark out...and people say **I **have problems? _I mused to myself. Watching the drunk mob stagger over to the _Revenge_, I smiled expectantly at what was to come.

**BOOM! **The ship suddenly went up in flames, the heat radiating into the air. Smoke rose from the billowing mass of fire and wood, pieces of the ship flying every which way; a large piece of the helm hurdled its way to Lowther's crew, causing the captain to duck but a very unfortunate crew member received a blow to the head, falling back hard into the rock. Seeing his face turn in my direction, I tipped my hat to him as I shouted,

"My thanks to you captain for making it an easy rescue!" All I could make out of the man was his arms flailing wildly and his legs kicking angrily at the hard limestone. But as the Pearl sailed slowly away from the pirate island, something was urging me back toward it. Then, I saw something blow gently across the deck but was stopped by a loose rope laying on the floor. Curiosity got the best of me and I staggered my way over to the small object. Picking up the delicate item, I realized that it was the hibiscus Elizabeth had a few minutes before. My mind suddenly flashed unwanted pictures of Anne...of her beauty, her strength, her agility, and her eyes. Those deep brown eyes that looked straight into his a month earlier as she had whispered,

"I like pink hibiscus better..." Suddenly his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. The lass wasn't just talking about flowers...could it have been possible that she was using the flowers as an emblem for the two men?

"Oh buggar." I whispered to myself as I glanced back at the island.

* * *

**So this one is longer because you guys had to wait a while! So sorry about that...I had a really busy week! Well...you know the routine! Please review!**


	10. At your service

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the amazing Captain Sparrow...but it's not b/c of lack of trying! Disney still has him in their clutches!**

**Author's Note: Kudos to my faithful readers...but it seems I'm getting less reviews...oh, well! Thanks to the ones who review! You guys are amazing.**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

Walking swiftly down the dirt road that snaked between the buildings of the small town, Anne's brown eyes locked onto the closest passerby, trying to beg the person to help her. _What am I doing? This is a pirate town! A person would be more likely to help my captors than to rescue me! _Anne thought to herself, feeling the rope dig deeper into her wrists. She was about to give Lars a piece of her mind, but her words were interrupted by a large explosion. Craning her neck to see what had happened, Anne strained to look around the tavern that was currently blocking her view. The loud sound had rendered Lars and Ivan immobile, as they too paused to see what the commotion was about.

Seeing a brief chance of escape, Anne jerked her hands violently away from Lars' grip, causing the rope to slip from the pirate's grasp. Wasting no time, Anne turned and ran, her heart beating hard against her chest as her feet pounded the dirt beneath her. She could hear the pirates lumbering behind her, their screaming threats echoing in her ears,

"Git back here you bloody harlot!" Their words just spurred her on, making her run faster than she ever had in her life. Anne gasped for breath but her lungs were burning and her heart was slamming against her chest; but she couldn't quit now. She winced in pain as her calf began to cramp then she felt the sweat pour down her face. _My honor and possibly my life depend on this escape and I'm not going to wimp out now! _Anne silently encouraged herself as she dodged an oncoming body.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of heat on her right side and quickly glanced to see what it was. What Anne witnessed made her stop dead in her tracks. There was the _Revenge_ up in flames...and the _Pearl_ sailing lazily away from the island. Anne's heart skipped a few beats and her hot, sticky sweat suddenly turned into cold chills. Her breathing was still labored and she could feel warm tears prick the back of her eyes. As Anne watched the majestic black vessel drift away into the pink and orange hues of the horizon, she felt her hopes, broken promises, and her heart sail away with it. With tears freely running down her cheeks and her heart slowly tearing in two, she painfully admitted to herself, _I knew the captain would be back for his ship...it's his love. _ Letting out a heavy sigh, she let her mind wander over his deep laugh, how majestic he was at the helm of the Pearl, the way he made her laugh by just glancing at her, his deep, soulful, chocolate brown eyes, and his low, husky voice. Gazing at the disappearing ship, she choked out a statement she never in her life thought she would utter,

"I love you, Captain Sparrow." Suddenly, her mind was jerked back to reality as something hard collided with her body, causing her to fall on the hard limestone. She raised her hands to her head to protect herself, but her efforts were in vain for her hands were still bound together. Her head crashed with the hard limestone but fortunately the collision didn't render her unconscious; she was extremely dizzy and knew that she would, in fact, suffer a concussion. Anne shut her eyes to help rid the throbbing in her head, but only succeeded in making Lars believe she was passed out.

"She's out cold, Ivan. Let's take 'er to the inn Scott was speakin' about." As the two pirates hauled Anne to the inn, she kept an eye open for another chance of release.

**Ten minutes later...**

But that chance never came. Ivan and Lars were paying close attention to their hostage so she wouldn't escape from their grasp again. Hearing the clunking of boots against hard wood, Anne cracked an eye open to see where she was being taken. It was a fairly small place complete with dirt floors and white grungy walls. Seeing as she was slung precariously over Lars' shoulder, she couldn't risk being found conscious, so Anne forced her brown eyes shut for the remainder of the trip. Hearing the clinking of coins pass from one of the pirate's hand to the innkeeper, Anne knew they would soon be heading upstairs.

"Good doin' business with ya." the owner rasped as Ivan and Lars lugged her upstairs. Frowning angrily to herself Anne thought, _I know this is a pirate town, but isn't **anyone **curious as to why I am dangled over this idiot's shoulder?_ Lars was following Ivan upstairs, the former breathing quite heavily. Ivan looked back at his mate and questioned,

"What be the holdup Lars?" Lars answered him through short gasps of air,

"This lass looks small, but sure weighs a lot!" Hearing their laughter made her cheeks burn and without notice, Anne shoved her leather boot into Lars' gut.

"Ooof!" he gasped, almost losing his grip on the lady he was holding; Lars stopped completely and put his head down, trying to catch his breath.

"The...wench just...booted me!" he whined to Ivan in between gasps of air. Ivan rushed to his crew mate's side, offering any needed assistance. Lars waved him off with a flick of his wrist,

"No, let me be. She'll get what's comin' to her real soon." Hearing that put the end to Anne's gloating. _If only I had my sword!_ She thought to herself for the millionth time that evening. Continuing up the stairs and then making a left turn, Anne heard the duo push open a door. The room smelled musty, like it hadn't been cleaned for a few months.

"Ivan, go light that lamp o'er there...Scott will be headin' up here in a few minutes." Suddenly, Lars plucked Anne off of his shoulder and carried her bridal style towards the bed. She did her best to act the part of a passed out person and was currently succeeding in doing so. Lars stopped and Anne prepared herself to be dropped forcefully on the bed. But to her surprise, the pirate gently laid her down on the mattress, placing a pillow beneath her head.

"Goin' soft are ye Lars?" questioned Ivan, chuckling at his friend. Anne could hear the anger and defense in Lars' voice when he bellowed,

"No! I just don't want to upset Scott...ye know how he is when he's angry." The shuffling of boots on the floor was Anne's cue to open her eyes. Flying up from the bed she heard the door close and the lock click. She jiggled the knob just in case it was faulty, but no. The lock held firm against her wishes, keeping her trapped in the prison where she would more than likely lose something she valued greatly.

Anne rested her head against the oak wood door and let her body slide to the floor. Placing her elbows on her knees and covering her face in her hands, Anne quietly sobbed over the things she had lost: her wonderful parents, the man she loved, and soon her virginity. After she had cried most of the fluid out of her body, Anne slowly raised her head up and wiped at her tears. She felt her eyelids droop and a long yawn escaped her mouth. _I can't sleep now...I have to be on guard when Scott comes._ But as her head bobbed sleepily, Anne slowly shuffled her way to the inviting mattress, but not before sliding a chair underneath the doorknob. All of her was exhausted...body, mind, and soul. As Anne rested her head on the cloud-like pillow, her muscles relaxed, her thoughts quieted, and her soul rested. But it was her heart that was struggling with sleep; images of the Pearl and its captain sailing out of her life continued to haunt her being.

**Two hours later...**

Anne slowly faded back into consciousness with a feeling of someone hovering over her. She laid stock still...maybe if he thought she was still passed out he wouldn't try anything with her. Then, she felt something touch her hair, and she caught a familiar scent in the air. She **knew **that smell. Her heart did its familiar flip-flop, but she forced her eyes to stay closed. Feeling the person draw nearer to her, Anne slowly opened her eyes but shut them tightly at the sound of harsh knocking at the door. Whoever had been watching over her suddenly fled; Anne opened her eyes to see nothing but the bedside table and the door to the coat closet slightly ajar. _That's odd, _Anne thought to herself, squinting at the door to catch a better look. The knocking now turned into pounding as she jumped out of the bed and frantically looked around the room for some sort of weapon. Scott's angry screams echoed through her ears as she bent under the bed hoping to find a heavy object to fight off her attacker.

"Anne! Open this blasted door at once or you won't live to see tomorrow!" Her hands shook with fear, but before she could lift herself up off the floor, she felt something tied in her hair. Curiosity got the best of her and she untangled the object from her tresses. Tears welled up in her brown eyes as she lovingly held the bright pink hibiscus to her face. Her mind flashed back to a month before and she recalled the words she had quietly said to the roguish captain...had he caught her double meaning? _I should have listened to my heart in the first place! _Anne silently chided herself. _What does this mean? _ She wondered, gazing thoughtfully at the flower. Suddenly, the splitting of wood filled Anne's ears and she jumped at the sight of Scott barreling through the door like a cannonball. She was on her feet in a flash and hastily grabbed the bedside table in order to protect herself.

Scott's seductive smile made her sick and as he closed in on her, she put the table in front of her, using it as a shield. He shook his head as if to feel sorry for her, then he growled,

"That's not going to be of any use to you, Anne. Not tonight." She could see the passion and heat in his eyes, and it terrified her. As he crept up to her she raised the table to strike him, but only managed to hit him across the shoulder. He flung the piece of furniture behind him and she winced as she heard it split as it collided with the wall. Before she could react, Scott grabbed her hard by the wrists and she cried out in pain; his fingers pressed against the rope burn and the fiery pain shot up her arm. He pressed her hard up against the wall closest to the bed, making sure she wouldn't be able to attack him in any way. Anne trembled with fear and anger, realizing that she alone couldn't stop this.

As he leaned in to kiss her, Anne shut her eyes, but could smell the distinct odor of rum on his breath.

Leaning in to kiss her, Scott murmured softly in her ear,

"Scott Lindenburgh at your service, ma'am." Anne recoiled at the familiar words...they had meant something so different when they first met. Before Scott could press his lips to hers, the couple heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed and a familiar deep voice announced,

"And Captain Sparrow's at yours, son."

* * *

**Hahaha...okay, I know it's a cliffhanger...but trust me...it's better this way! Please review...it's greatly appreciated!**


	11. Unexpected help

**Disclaimer: I am allowing the captain to finish the final movie of the trilogy, so therefore he still belongs to Disney...I do not own him...(darn!)**

**Authors Note: Aaah, my faithful reviewers return! You just make me keep wanting to write...which you like, because last chapter was a pretty harsh cliffhanger! Haha...**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Pointing my sword at Scott's neck, I frowned at myself for not interrupting earlier. One of the beads in my hair had gotten tangled in a wire hanger while in the coat closet, and I was pulling on the hanger while it yanked at my hair. Whispering 'buggar' over and over to myself hadn't helped the situation, but then the hanger finally decided to release my trinket after one hard tug. Suddenly, Scott's harsh voice interrupted my flashback and quickly brought me back to the present state,

"What are you doing back here Sparrow? Thought you'd be sailin' to Singapore right about now." The whelp still had his back toward me and I pushed my sword threateningly at the back of his neck.

"Aye, but I forgot one very important thing, mate." I answered, glancing at Anne. My eyes widened at her appearance; her right eye was swollen and a nasty shade of dark purple, her pixie nose had a slight crookedness to it, and her left wrist had been burned.

She also had major rope burns on both of her wrists and her jaw seemed a bit puffy, too. I turned my attention to her lovely brown eyes, which were now pleading with me to save her. _Even through your bruises, you're still beautiful..._I thought to myself as I nodded quickly at Anne. Turning my attention to Scott, I growled,

"Does roughin' up a woman make ye feel better about yerself, Mr. Lindenburgh? Aren't charming enough to win 'em without force?" I watched as Scott's hand rested on the butt of his pistol as he tried to keep his movements nonchalant.

The eunuch finally mustered up the guts to face me and when my brown eyes clashed with his blue, the anger and hate between us intensified and sparked the air. Surprisingly, he whipped out his sword and holding it up to challenge me, he questioned,

"What's the difference between this harlot and the others Sparrow? If your reputation precedes you, there's plenty of women waiting at various ports around the Caribbean." Smirking at him and clashing my sword against his, I replied,

"Greed, mate. I'm a pirate." Smiling evilly, Scott lunged at me, pointing his sword dangerously close to my throat. I quickly backed up as metal met metal, the clashing sound echoing throughout the room. The parrying back and forth turned dangerous in a flash and I found myself wondering how the whelp knew so much about the art of sword fighting. _That's what won him a place on the Pearl, _I silently reminded myself as I threw a nearby candlestick at his head.

He ducked and I took this opportunity to attack, but he blocked it just as quickly. He smiled triumphantly while my free hand searched for another defense mechanism. My hand came across something soft..._not the best choice of weapon, but it will distract him... _I reasoned to myself as I glanced quickly at the object in my hand. My eyebrows shot up in surprise then quickly lowered in disgust as I flung the white, lacy garment to the ground. Scott's laughter filled my ears,

"You plan on killin' me with lady undergarments? You've gone downhill Sparrow." Grinning cheekily at him I retorted,

"Get a good look at 'em, Lindenburgh...ye won't be seein' any of those in your lifetime." I heard Anne's snicker in the background and noticed Scott's face turn red with anger. As our swords met again I caught sight of Anne out of the corner of my eye trying to help defeat Scott.

My eyes flickered with fear as she padded up behind him, a curtain rod gripped tightly in her hands. I couldn't stop her, for that would give her position away and even get her killed. Watching Anne raise the object to strike, I suddenly noticed Scott turn towards her and grab her weapon of defense.

"Not as sneaky as you thought, eh Anne?" He growled, pushing Anne backwards, causing her to slam hard against the wall that was behind her. A level of anger that I'd never known flared up inside me and I gritted my teeth and fought with all of my being; I fought for my honor, for my reputation, but mostly for the lovely girl who was currently sprawled unconscious on the floor.

Sweating hard and concentrating even harder, I managed to get Scott backed up in a corner and seeing the surprise on his face, I smiled. He then quickly stepped forward causing me to back up towards the bed. Thinking I had no where else to turn, he smiled triumphantly and sneered into my face,

"Just admit it _captain,_" I smirked at his sarcastic tone, "I'm better than you." Looking into his eyes and smiling, I replied,

"Okay...I'm better than you." Scott clenched his jaw angrily and suddenly thrust the sword towards my chest, looking very smug at the thought that he had beaten the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Quickly improvising, I reached for one of the down pillows and forced it against the tip of his sword. Feathers flew everywhere as I rotated the pillow, causing the weapon to fly from his hands. The white stuffing soon became a nuisance, several sticking in my hair and one made its way into my mouth. Trying to spat the feather out and scramble for my pistol was a chore, but I finally managed to get a handle on my weapon.

But I soon realized I was too late, for the familiar _click_ of a ,different pistol filled my ears and made my blood turn cold. I looked into the barrel of the enemy's weapon and swallowed hard. My heart was racing out of control, my hands were shaking, and I couldn't breath. Images flashed before my eyes...all of the plundering, robbing, looting, and pilfering that made up a pirate's life...every raid and attack was all worth its salt.

My jewel, _The Black Pearl, _the Lady of the Sea also filled my mind, _I'll never get to sail her again...never feel the helm under my hands or feel the spray of the sea as she speeds through the waters..._ Scott's voice woke me out of my memories and as he snarled,

"Remember this as the day that I beat you, Captain Jack Sparrow," I thought of Anne...how beautiful she was, her dark, liquid eyes and that wavy, brown hair of hers. I thought about how she had stirred something deep inside of me...something that I had desperately tried to hide. _I wanted to tell her so much..._I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut as I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun shot. I braced myself for the blow that would end my life and take me away from this world.

But it never came.

With my eyes still closed, I ran my hands over my chest and head, feathers floating off of my body as I did so. The distinct smell of gun powder filled my nose, so I knew that the gun hadn't misfired. Chancing a peek at my surroundings, I popped my left eye open, hoping the whelp didn't have any additional shots. I glanced in front of me and was taken aback at the scene before my eyes: Scott Lindenburgh was lying dead on the floor, blood trickling from the bullet wound in his head, and there, armed with a pistol was...

Captain Lowther?

I sat there gawking at him, wondering for a moment if this was heaven. _He wouldn't be here if it was..._I told myself as managed to close my gaping mouth. The captain leered at me, then ordered one of his men to search the corpse. When he came up empty, Lowther pointed the gun at my head and questioned,

"Where be the girl?" Before I could answer, Lowther's crew mate pointed her out and he started sauntering towards Anne. My voice stopped him as I warned,

"The girl's no use to you, captain. Leave her be." The captain lumbered back towards me and snarled,

"Oh, but she is Jack. She has something that I want...something that is very valuable. Obviously Scott couldn't retrieve it, so it looks like I'll have to get it myself." I stood up from the sitting position I was in and glared at him menacingly,

"I'll tell you what. If you leave the girl alone, I'll give you the _Black Pearl_." As those words shot out of my mouth, my stomach sank. _Give up my black beauty? The grandest and fastest ship in the Caribbean? The same ship that I had risked my life for over and over again? _I sighed deeply as I noticed the interest in Lowther's eyes.

He eyed me carefully and opened his mouth to speak, but a muffled voice from the corner of the room turned both our heads,

"No, Jack. Not the Pearl. I know what he wants."

* * *

**Hey you wonderful fan fiction freaks! ;) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I might even be able to write 12 this weekend...after all, it's FALL BREAK! YAAY!**


	12. Uncovered secrets and desires

**Disclaimer: So...it seems movies take WAY LONGER to make than I thought...so, unfortunately dear Jack is not in my possession...Disney is still claiming him... **

**Author's Note: Hey, hey guys! So...again, my heart goes out to you wonderful reviewers...starts singing 'You are my sunshine'...haha...just kiddin'...**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

_Is there any end to the physical abuse? _Anne wondered to herself as she slowly rose up to a sitting position. Her head pounded and her back felt as if it were on fire but she managed to face the two men who were currently staring at her. Two very different pairs of eyes were locked on her: the ones on her left were a steel blue, hate radiating through them...the ones on her right were a comfortable, chocolate brown which promised safety and, dare she think it, love? _Don't fall for it again, Anne. As Elizabeth once quoted, "He's a pirate." _

_Then why did he come back? _Her heart argued. Anne decided to ignore the question and instead, listened in on the words that were currently coming out of the beloved pirate's mouth,

"...I'll give you the Black Pearl." She quickly raised her head and immediately regretted it, for it almost caused her to pass out again. But she fought off the wave of dizziness and forced herself to concentrate. _What is the simpleton thinking? _She asked herself about Jack, cradling her aching head in her hands. She **knew **what Captain Dunderhead wanted and it was something she wasn't willing to give up. As Anne gazed into the eyes of her rescuer, she stated,

"No Jack. Not the Pearl. I know what he wants." She noticed Captain Lowther smiling at her, then lumbering toward her, he pointed his cutlass at her throat. She swallowed nervously, but glared up at him through her frightened state. She saw Jack start to lunge at him, but obviously thought better of it, knowing they were outnumbered, and he rooted himself to the floor. Lowther sneered down his nose at Anne and questioned,

"Do ya now, missy? Do you really know what I'm after, or are you tryin' to buy yourself some time?" She could feel the tip of his sword on her neck now, and she glared into his eyes and gritted her teeth in anger,

"How do you expect to gain the key to the Tesoro Negro if you kill its owner?" Captain Lowther smiled at her in satisfaction, then released the blade from her throat. She glanced at Jack and noticed the bewildered look on his face. She caught his mouthed words,

"The Black Treasure?" Anne nodded at him and gave him the I'll-tell-you-later look. He nodded his understanding and started walking towards her. Suddenly, Anne saw Lowther whip out his pistol and aim it at Jack's head. The captain froze and Anne, seeing his startled state, beckoned to the enemy,

"Captain Sparrow is to stay unharmed or we have no deal." Lowther reluctantly lowered his pistol while Jack gave him a small bow.

"Thank you very much." Jack said as he watched Anne rise from her position on the floor. She winced in pain as she slowly ambled over to Jack, feeling Lowther's eyes on her every move. Jack gazed at her and Anne caught his concerned look. She smiled weakly and stood beside him, finding herself feeling safe and protected. Her nose took in the familiar scents of the sea and rum; the scents that made up this roughish pirate who was currently holding tight to her elbow.

**Jack's Point of View**

_The scent of greatness is what you're breathin' in, lass..._ I thought to myself, grinning like mad as I noticed Anne gulping in the air around her. At first I was concerned that she was about to pass out yet again, so I grabbed a hold of her elbow; but a quick glance at her face told me otherwise. Her cheeks were quite pink and her eyes weren't bulging out of her head, so I knew she was just enjoying the way I smelled. My thoughts started racing as Captain Lowther sauntered his way over to us, _how in the world does Anne have the key to the Black Treasure? And how does this mutton head know all about it? _

Pressing myself closer to the fair lady beside me, I was taken by surprise at my heroic acts. _Usually, in this precarious situation, I would've bartered the girl and saved me own skin, _I told myself as Lowther stared Anne in the face. He was met with an equal icy glare and I quietly chuckled at her boldness. The idiot leaned closer to her and the hair on my neck bristled in anger. He then growled to Anne,

"Where be the key?" She nonchalantly fumbled with the scarf tied around her waist and soon pulled out a silver chain. The key itself was beautiful, gleaming white gold with diamonds embedded around the edges. My eyes caught an inscription on the key: _To our dearest Anne: You are the treasure of our lives. _As she dropped the key into the captain's hands, her eyes filled up with tears and I caught a stifled sob in her throat. I watched her blink back the tears and mask over her sadness at losing the item so precious to her. Without warning, Lowther brought out his pistol and aimed it at her head. My stomach lurched and a threatening growl came from my throat,

"You don't want to be doin' that, mate." Lowther turned his glare on me and asked,

"Why don't I want to be doin' it? I see no other reason for her to be breathin'." Anne piped up and responded,

"Because_ Mr. Lowther, _you don't know where the Black Treasure is located, but I do." Shaking my head in amazement, I thought to myself, _This woman surprises me more and more every minute..._

My eyes darted over to Lowther, who's smug look turned to defeated in a flash. I smirked at him while he gritted his teeth at me, but suddenly Anne's voice filled my ears,

"I _do _have terms, captain." She waited for him to acknowledge her and when he nodded for her to continue, she stated,

"We, Captain Sparrow and I, will accompany you throughout the entire voyage, unharmed. After this treasure hunt is over, you will escort us back to the Gonâve island, and leave Captain Sparrow, his crew, and I alone. Is that clear?" Chuckling softly at her, Captain Lowther flashed her a grin and scowled,

"We have an accord." He put out his hand to shake Anne's and she did the same. After a short handshake, Lowther beckoned to his two crew mates to take us outside. Wrapping ropes around our wrists, the two burly pirates led us outside and near the docks. I was trying my best to gain Anne's attention, but for some reason, she kept her eyes away from me. At one point, I managed to catch her attention and putting on a 'pout face' I succeeded in making her snicker at me. The pirate that held her captive, elbowed her and said,

"None of that, missy. There's nothin' funny 'bout dying." She glared up at him and asked,

"Excuse me?" He gave her an irritated look and replied,

"Ye didn't think cap'n was just gonna escort you back here after he found the treasure?" He then preceded to laugh and Anne shot me a frightened look. I comforted her wordlessly by smiling at her, trying to tell her that everything would work out. Suddenly, a rowboat appeared, carrying two other members of Lowther's crew. The pirates shoved us into the rowboat, causing me to fall into the lap of one of the buccaneers. Sprawled across his legs, I looked up at him and grinned,

"Couldn't resist, mate." He shoved me off of his body with a loud grunt, and my knee collided with the hard wood of the boat. I winced in pain as I crawled to a sitting position beside Anne. I offered her a toothy grin and she shook her head in amusement in return. The rest of the trip was made in silence as the enemy rowed us to Lowther's stolen ship.

**Anne's Point of View**

**Ten minutes later**

Setting foot on the _Sea Serpent_, Anne flinched at the sight of Lowther's ship. _It's nothing like the Pearl..._ she mused to herself as she caught sight of the brown weathered wood around her. The band of leering pirates didn't help her opinion of the ship, either. Tightening the black strip of cloth around her head, she patiently waited for her rescuer to come aboard. _He's a pirate, yet I feel so protected when he's near, _Anne told herself as she watched him board the ship.

He sauntered his way toward her, with that famous grin plastered on his handsome face. He stood close beside her, gazing at her face with his deep, luminous brown eyes. She noticed, then, something had changed...something in his eyes, and even in his soul...had softened.

She faced him now; Jack leaning in closer to her every second. Anne tried to tear her eyes away from his, but found herself unable to. He placed his hand gently on her jawline, tracing it down to her chin. They were only inches apart now, she could feel his breath on her mouth. Anne gently closed her eyes, and...

"Take him to the brig!" Suddenly, Jack was pulled away from her and she glared at Lowther, who was standing in front of her. He grabbed Anne's arm and stated,

"Ye'll be stayin' with me, missy."

* * *

**Okay, so who wants to kill Lowther right about now? Raises hand and nods Me too. I hoped you liked it guys...I hope it didn't seem slow, but sometimes, it happens. Anyway...go review! Please? ;)**


	13. Splinter struggles and Anne's truth

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the infamous Captain Sparrow...sure wish I did though...**

**Author's Note: I know this one took forever to write...I am SO sorry! I blame my homework...any of you lovely reviewers want to "take care" of it for me? ;)**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I shot Lowther a glare that could rot his innards, but unfortunately he wasn't paying attention. He had a hold of Anne's arm and was dragging her to his cabin. My blood froze in my veins like ice as I thought about what he might try with her. _If he tries ANYTHING... _Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as my captor dragged me down the deck stairs and toward the brig. He opened the squeaky iron gate and roughly pushed me inside.

My feet tripped over a loose chain and I went tumbling to the ground. I landed hard on the wood and felt a sharp pain in my right thumb; examining my injured self, I noticed that my thumb had a rather large splinter embedded in it. Gritting my teeth in mock pain, I halted the retreating pirate with my words,

"I believe part of the deal was that I am NOT to be harmed." The crew member ignored my statement and proceeded up the stairs. Grunting in disappointment, I leaned up against the iron wall and gently tried to coax out the stubborn piece of wood from my skin.

**Anne's Point of View**

Anne sneered at Captain Lowther as he propped his feet on the desk in front of him. He motioned for her to take a seat, and she did so, on the chair adjacent to his. He folded his hands and rested them across his chest while his yellow eyes gleamed into hers. She cocked an eyebrow at him and stated,

"_Mr. _Lowther, I assume you've brought me to your cabin for a reason, so if you'd be so kind as to tell me why." Anne noticed the pirate flinch at the word "Mr." which, in his opinion, should have been the title of "Captain." _What is it with pirates and their titles? _Anne wondered to herself as she played with the borrowed sash around her waist. She heard him sigh and she quickly brought her eyes up to meet his. He took his feet off of the desk and leaned closer to her; Anne backed up a little, more out of disgust than fear. Lowther chuckled at this and said,

"How did you get your pretty little hands on a trinket such as this?" He then pulled the key out of his coat pocket and held it in front of her face. She blinked and was about to grab the key, but he snatched it from her grasp. She frowned, but answered him,

"My father was a carpenter of ships. He was repairing an old vessel and found it in between the floorboards of the cargo hold. He gave it to me as a birthday gift." She gazed at the key in Lowther's hand, then continued,

"He didn't know that it was a key to an actual treasure. I later found that out in a book my mother had given me." She smiled fondly at the memory, and a thought suddenly came to her, _Who would've known that those two items would coincide together to bring me here? _Just then, Anne raised her head up and offered her own question,

"How did you know that _I _possessed the key?" The pirate-captain smiled slyly at her, causing unwanted goosebumps to surface on her arms. She rubbed them quickly as he answered,

"Lindenburgh. I sent him on Sparrow's ship as a spy. That whelp doesn't deserve a ship as fine as The Pearl." He mumbled angrily to himself, and Anne cleared her throat as a sign for him to continue. He leered at her but continued,

"And by chance, you went aboard. We didn't know that you had the key 'till Scott went rummagin' in your suitcase one night. Would've gotten it too, if it weren't for Sparrow catchin' him in the act." Anne gasped at the thought of her suitcase being ransacked. _ It had to be the night that I spent at the inn, _she thought to herself as she put her head in her hands. _All I came out here for was a little peace and quiet...and I end up on an ugly ship with even uglier pirates! _

Hot, angry tears wet her cheeks but she didn't care; she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Anne heard the scrape of Lowther's chair against the floor, and she raised her head to see what he was up to.

He stood in front of her and bent down so his face met with hers. Anne's chair was against the wall, so she had nowhere to go if he tried something with her. She was so tired of fighting, so tired of covering up her fear and worry, and extremely tired of the smell of raunchy pirates. She wrinkled her nose as he stated,

"Don't be wastin' those tears on me, missy...won't do ye any good." Anne hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and forced the waterfall behind her eyes to stop flowing. He leaned in even closer and whispered,

"Now, if you would be a lady and accompany me to the helm...I be needin' a bearing." Anne followed him silently to the deck, formulating a plan in her mind, _ I'll give him the bearing sure enough, but it will be turn by turn. That way, he has a reason to keep Jack and I alive. _His name suddenly brought forth the memory of the "almost-kiss" they shared. Thinking back, she couldn't believe how much power he had over her; how he was able to clear her mind of every thought, how her heart seemed to cease beating...

**Jack's Point of View**

_...how she smelled so good, and how inviting her lips were. _ I thought to myself as I remembered our kiss that had been rudely interrupted.

"Buggar." I whispered to myself as I kicked the iron cell in frustration. But in my anger, my boot missed the iron rod and fell in between the spaces of the bars. My eyes bulged in surprise as I took in the sight of my trapped foot. I grabbed a hold of my ankle and started pulling to try and free myself...but to no avail.

Trying a new method, I twisted myself around to where I could grab a hold of the bars behind me, then pull myself forward and ultimately release my foot from its own little prison.

Grunting and groaning, I pulled as hard as I could, twisting my foot around in the process. Finally, after much work, it popped out; but unprepared for the force that it held, my foot slipped out of its boot and collided with one of the iron bars.

A fiery wave of pain shot up my left leg and I immediately grabbed my bare foot, which was throbbing in agony. Hopping up and down to keep my balance, I complained to myself,

"Blasted boot...bloody cell..." After the throbbing had ceased, I rested my hand on the bars, trying to examine my injured toe. But, in my haste to doctor my foot, I failed to notice which hand I was leaning on, but the sharp stinging sensation soon reminded me. I quickly released my hand, which caused me to fall hard to the floor. As I sat in a miserable heap on the floor, I glared accusingly at the splinter still embedded in my thumb.

"Bloody splinter." I then spied my boot still hanging in between the iron bars and carefully crawled over to retrieve it. With one good twist I set it free and gingerly pulled it back on my foot. Leaning back against the railing, I pulled my knees up to my chest and noticed that my thumb had started to bleed.

Frowning at my injury, I did the only thing I knew to stop the bleeding: I stuck my thumb in mouth, applying pressure to it with my lips and tongue. _Glad the crew ain't here to see this._ I thought to myself, knowing that they would mistake it for "sucking my thumb" instead of "tending to an injury."

As I continued to "apply pressure" I suddenly heard a noise to my left. Whipping my head in said direction, I noticed one of Lowther's crew staring at me with a very disgusted look on his face. Too shocked to move, I watched him run back up the stairs, grinning and laughing,

"Sparrow's finally had a breakdown!" Popping my thumb out of my mouth, I noticed that it had stopped bleeding, but I sighed in dread at the long voyage that awaited.

* * *

**And we still love him even if he sucks his thumb! ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing, kiddos! You put a smile on my face every time you do... see:) Oh, I have a great idea for those whose homework gets in the way of writing: Let's have a big bonfire (yes, like the one in COTBP) and throw our assignments in the fire while we dance around it, singing..."Yo ho, yo ho...a pirate's life for me!" Because, "we love this song!" And, if we WANT a pirate's life...it sure doesn't include homework, now does it**? **Also...be ready for a wrap-up...I'm thinking on ending it at Chapter 15...love you, guys!**


	14. Don't forget the name

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? It hurts too much...I don't own Captain Sparrow...Disney is being selfish and won't share...**

**Author's Note: Well, well, well...here I am, making up lost time with yet another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy...tell me if you don't...**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

**Two weeks later...**

After sleeping on the hard floor every night, consuming rock-hard biscuits at every meal, and making sure Jack was still alive, Anne finally spotted their destination lying on the horizon: Isle De Huesos.

The crew seemed antsy and excited as they tried to speed the _Sea Serpent _toward the waiting island. From the helm, Anne noticed Lars actually blowing air into the sails from his own mouth! Anne rolled her eyes and turned to Captain Lowther, who was guiding the ship.

"There she is captain, just like I told you." He grinned excitedly and then called out to the crew,

"Listen up, lads! All hands to the island...everyone unload!" A cheer rose in the air and the captain paused at the outburst. When all was quiet, Lowther continued,

"Get Sparrow out of the brig." _Captain, _Anne mentally reminded him as she glared into his eyes. Lowther then leaned into Anne and whispered,

"Can't wait to see the look on his face when I slit that lovely throat of yours." Lowther reached up and grazed her throat with his grimy fingers, but recoiled when she slapped them away. He chuckled evilly then brought his attention back on landing the ship.

Anne turned away from him, walking toward the stern of the ship. As she did, she noticed a black mass sailing lazily on the water. Anne squinted her eyes, straining to gain a better view of the object.

But as soon as her vision cleared, the black object disappeared behind a curtain of fog. Shrugging to herself and deciding that it was her imagination, she walked over to the mast and leaned heavily against it.

She sighed bitterly as an overwhelming need to be near a certain pirate filled her being. _I love him...I admitted it out loud. _Anne told herself as she remembered the image of the _Black Pearl _ sailing away from her. Ducking her head in silent defense, she reminded herself, _I love someone who will never love me back. _As if on cue, an unmistakable voice questioned,

"Miss me, love?" She whirled around and came face to face with the infamous captain who had managed to steal her heart. _How I love your eyes..._ Anne thought as she allowed herself to get lost in the depths that made them irresistible.

He flashed her his trademark grin and putting his hands together, he gave her a small bow. She smiled in return, then noticed he was toying with the sash around her waist. Looking up into his accusing eyes, she scrambled for words,

"I had to borrow them for the battle. I promise I'll return them to you as soon as I'm able." Anne saw hint of amusement cross his face as he responded,

"Do you really think I'd be wantin' any of _your _clothes, dearie?" She laughed softly, remembering these as the first words he had spoken to her. Suddenly, she felt his hand cup her chin and she slowly looked up at him.

He was smiling at her; staring into her eyes so deep, it seemed as though he was seeing into her soul. Anne shuddered at the thought, but met his stare with her own. Just then, a pirate shoved Jack forward,

"Hurry it up, you. Ain't got all day." Anne walked behind the duo toward a waiting row boat.. Her mind stated, _Don't sit by him, it'll only make you want him more. _Her heart argued, _Give it a chance, it doesn't hurt to try. _Anne hesitated, but only for a moment, deciding to go with her heart on this matter. _After all, I've listened to my head before and it led me to Scott. _ Setting herself beside the roughish pirate, the familiar feeling of safety and fondness crept into her hear.

But an unfamiliar feeling made its presence known in a physical state – the feeling of the captain's fingers intertwining with her own.

**Jack's Point of View**

_Acting on selfish impulse worked wonders this time, _ I thought to myself as I sneaked a peek at Anne through the corner of my eye. She was grinning like crazy; her face matching my own. Her hand felt so small enveloped in mine; this fact suddenly brought out my protective side and I knew then, that I would do anything for this girl...even die, so she could live.

The lurch of the boat brought me out of my thoughts and I noticed we had hit land. After helping Anne out of the boat, I offered a hand to the other pirate, who rudely slapped my hand away and grunted in disapproval. Catching up with Anne, I noticed she had a worrisome look about her. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, I questioned,

"Why the troubled face, love? 'Tis a shame to hide all that beauty under a pout." I was rewarded with a small smile, but she asked,

"You're not the least bit concerned? There's two of us and at least twenty of them. Those aren't very positive odds, Jack." I looked at her in bewilderment...does she not know who _I _am?

"Four words for you, love: Captain. Jack. Sparrow. Savvy?" I stated as I counted off on my fingers. This seemed to cheer her up and as we walked through the foliage, my mind raced, _I only hope that my name can live up to its reputation. _

**Okay, okay...so I lied to you...this probably won't end on Chapter 15. But, it will be wrapping up...so, go review! You know you want to... (Holds up a picture of Jack as an incentive...) Now what?!**


	15. Avengement

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...so I don't own Captain Jack...wouldn't at all mind it, though...**

**Author's Note: REVIEWERS ROCK. That's it.**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

While walking through the dense undergrowth of the pirate island, Anne's mind was still not at ease. Her skin was as sticky as the atmosphere that surrounded her, and her stomach churned harder with every step she took. _What's going to happen to me after Lowther gets his dirty hands on the treasure? _Anne had never been in a life threatening situation...save one. But that incident was different, for her rescuer actually had the means to save her then...but what about now?

She glanced over at Jack who appeared to be...relaxed? How could he act so calm in a situation as dire as this?_ Maybe he knows something that I don't. _ Anne suddenly felt something sweep across her face and nonchalantly brushed it off. But then she felt something crawling across her forehead and let out a large screech. Closing her eyes and whimpering loudly, Anne hoped the spider would make its way off of her head and onto the ground. She could hear chuckling beside her and knew it was the incorrigible captain. Balling up her fists in anger, she spat,

"I'm glad you find this situation so funny, _Mr. _Sparrow. If I happen to die from the poison that it injects into my bloodstream, just dump my body into the nearest ditch, seeing as my corpse will be an inconvenience for you." She could feel someone approaching her, but she kept her eyes closed, for fear that the spider might crawl into her eyeball. Fingers brushed lightly across her forehead and an instantaneous spark shot through her body; would she ever get used to his touch? Then, his voice filled her ears,

"No worries, love. Just a harmless garden spider." Anne slowly cracked her left eye open, and the sight of Jack in front of her filled her vision. She smiled broadly at him and he returned her smile with one of his own. Suddenly, one of their captors grabbed him by the shoulders and he was yanked away from her. The pirate pushed Jack forward and ordered,

"Step to, eunuch." Jack turned to the pirate, raised a finger in the air, and stated,

"I believe you are mistaking me with William Turner...the lad with the lovely singing voice." The crew member grumbled in response and ushered the two toward the waiting treasure.

The rest of the trek was made in silence, but Anne's mind was screaming with thoughts of escape. _Maybe he knows a way out. Maybe he has something planned. Maybe..._ But her musings were cut short by what lay in front of her; they had arrived at a small clearing. The clearing was surrounded by tall palm trees which shadowed the sandy ground. Large rocks dotted the terrain while flowers and cacti bloomed among the rocks.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Anne continued to walk, but her captor stopped her in her tracks. She felt his face close to her ear and she heard him growl,

"We be stoppin' here, missy. Cap'n has a sense about these things." She was about to argue and inform the buccaneer that Lowther wasn't present, but to her dismay, his ugly face popped out from behind a palm tree. Lowther sauntered out from behind the tree and toward Anne. He stated,

"Rumor has it that a clue to where the Black Treasure lies is on one of these trees." Anne snorted her disbelief, but then quickly regretted it. Lowther's eyes sparked with rage and Anne soon felt the sharp blade of his knife at her throat. His putrid breath crossed her face as he snarled,

"I'd watch it Miss Logan. You are no use to me now." He released the knife from her throat slowly, walked a few steps away from her, and started examining the palm trees once again.

**Jack's Point of View**

Seeing the blade at Anne's throat made me doubt my abilities of escape; however I always had my negotiating skills at hand. Raising a ringed finger in the air, I made a proposal to the enemy,

"Uh, Captain. Now that you have the key and the location to the treasure, how about letting me and the lass go on our merry way? What say you to that?" I grinned for affect and as he turned to glare at me, I gave the most innocent look possible.

He squinted at me then chuckled,

"So, Jack, you think I'll just let you and the girl skip off into the sunset while I throw flowers as you depart? Think again, mate." Suddenly, Lowther lunged at me with his sword drawn. I raised my hands in defense and instead of the sword piercing my chest, it sliced through the rope that bound my wrists. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in surprise as I took in the fact that I could now properly defend myself.

But Lowther was already swinging his sword at me again and I quickly backed up to divert his attack. My back suddenly came in contact with the hard bark of a palm tree and I grasped desperately for my cutlass to block my attacker.

Grabbing hold of the familiar handle, I raised my weapon above my head blocking his attempt, narrowly escaping a headache that I would no doubt feel in the morning. Anger flashed in his eyes and for a moment, a flicker of fear swept through my body. But the fear left as quickly as it had come as I remembered that this is the life I had chosen: a life full of danger, bloodshed, risks, and certain death. But a pirate's life wasn't without its rewards either: the treasure, the rum, the sea, my Pearl, the rum, the freedom, the women, and more rum.

Glancing quickly at Anne as I threw Lowther's sword off of my own, one single thought haunted my mind: _Freedom or love? _Before meeting Miss Logan, the answer to said problem would've been obvious: freedom...it's what I live for. To be able to sail wherever I desire and not have to answer to anyone is a feeling I will not part with.

Suddenly feeling the weight of Lowther's sword on my own woke me out of my musings and I fixed my thoughts and emotions on this present battle. I glared angrily at him as we parried back and forth through the undergrowth. My sword was not just a weapon of defense any longer; it suddenly was a part of my body, rising and lowering, blocking and attacking at every critical and precise moment.

Knowing that Lowther was experienced with the sword didn't make the battle any easier, but I had more to fight for...my will to win was stronger than his abilities. Proving myself right, I managed to back him into a tree, press my elbow across his chest, then push his sword out of his hands and onto the ground. I noticed the hint of fear in his eyes as his gaze bore into my own.

I raised my sword to his throat and glared menacingly into his eyes, thinking of all of the reasons why he should die. The anger and revenge I had toward this cruel blighter fueled my body and I could feel my arm pressing my sword closer toward his throat. But before I could kill the man that stood before me, I felt the familiar weight of a sword at the back of my neck. I glanced at Lowther who was smiling and a voice from behind me stated,

"Back away Sparrow." Lowther's crew mates. I sighed in frustration and was about to drop my cutlass, but heard another voice...a familiar voice,

"Do your deed, Cap'n. I've got your back." Glancing over my shoulder, relief passed through my body as my eyes rested on the familiar face of my first mate. I noticed the rest of my crew engaging in their own battles, then turned back to Gibbs, giving him a nod,

"Much obliged, mate." As I seared my gaze back into Lowther's eyes, I thought of him stealing my precious Pearl, my honor, and the lass that I have become too fond of. But it wasn't by my hand which caused Lowther to die. The anger, the frustration, and pure hate for the unfit pirate gripped the hilt and shoved the blade unmercifully into his black heart.

Relief and content filled my body as I watched Lowther gasp his last breath and slump lifeless to the ground. Removing my sword from the corpse, I started to turn to assist my crew in taking over the enemy, but something on the bark of the tree caught my eye. Squinting my eyes to gain a better view, I leaned in closer to find that it was some sort of hieroglyphics carved into the bark.

The bottom of the picture depicted a long wavy line, and on top of that wavy line sat a small dark circle. Furrowing my brow in confusion I tried to make sense of what this picture was telling me. _Is this really a clue to the Black Treasure? _I pondered to myself as I examined the bark more closely; maybe if I stared at it long enough, the tree might offer the answer. Glancing behind me to make sure I was clear of any oncoming attackers, I noticed that my crew had overpowered the adversary and was currently helping themselves to the plunder they deserved. Suddenly, my ears perked up on hearing Anne's voice and I heard her question Elizabeth,

"How did you find us?"

"We were following you throughout the entire journey on the Pearl."

Suddenly something clicked in my mind and my eyes swung back to the hieroglyphic on the tree. Smiling knowingly and turning back toward my crew, I announced,

"The Black Treasure, mates! She's on the Pearl."

* * *

**First of all...I wanted to sincerely apologize for the time it took in writing this blasted chapter. It has definitely been the toughest one to write. ** **I promise, on pain of death, that it will NEVER take me this long again. Second of all...I want to give a shout out to WenchesHaveMoreFun for her wonderful "hieroglyphic" idea...thanks Evie! Again, so sorry in taking so long...I do apologize! Reviews are always appreciated!! You guys rock my world...I hope you know this.**


	16. Legends in their own rights

**Disclaimer: Hey guys...still don't own Captain Jack...but that isn't surprising, is it?**

**Author's Note: Hey pretty readers...Wow! Christmas is almost here! Can anyone say "no homework!" Yaay!**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

Anne watched the fleeting pirate crew rushing off to the Pearl with a sad smile on her face. She had a feeling that her adventurous days were over and that it was time to find a port and start a new life. Her heart sank at the thought...but isn't that what a woman is supposed to do? Finding a nice home, a dependable and trustworthy husband, and raising children is what she desired. The Pearl certainly wasn't a steady home...she rocked and swayed the same as her captain.

But the movement of the sea didn't bother Anne at all; it made her feel free. She wasn't grounded while on the majestic ship. The snapping of the black sails as the wind pushed the vessel toward their destination was comforting. It was as if the Pearl longed to stretch her legs as much as her pirate crew. The Black Pearl, Anne mused, was a legend in her own right...dark and mysterious, the embodiment of pirate.

Then, her brown eyes shifted to Jack, who was turned around, obviously looking for something.

His gaze met hers and he flashed a grin in her direction.

"You comin', luv? It seems we have some plunder to partake in!"

She grinned and walked toward the swaying pirate. As he draped his arm around her shoulders, her heart flip-flopped in its usual manner. She quickly caught a glance at his face. To Anne, he sometimes didn't even look real...his features seemed chiseled and perfect, like that of a hero or legend.

Suddenly, his eyes met hers but he said nothing. He just nodded, leading them toward the beach, and the waiting treasure. Anne smiled to herself and fixed her eyes ahead of her, _You may not live forever Captain Jack Sparrow, but I have a feeling that your name will be legendary._

**Jack's Point of View**

_My beauty, _I thought as we approached the Pearl in the longboat. As my hand grazed the black wood of the ship, a feeling of fulfillment coursed through my veins. I smiled at the familiar feeling as I helped Anne onto the deck. But as my hand grasped hers the same feeling shot through my body, except this time it was stronger. I snatched my hand back quickly in surprise, which caused Anne to fall backwards into the longboat and onto the whelp's lap.

I felt bad for dropping the lass, but the look on William's face made it difficult to keep a straight face. Knowing this would get a reaction out of Lizzie I quickly glanced in her direction. I chuckled as I noticed her face flush red then she angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

Anne looked extremely uncomfortable and was trying to calm Lizzie down,

"I promise it was an accident. The idiot," suddenly pointing in my direction and scowling, "lost his grip on my hand and I fell. I wouldn't dream of making a move on Will in my entire life, I promise."

Snickering at her remark I watched as a hurt look crossed the whelp's face and a satisfied one appeared on Lizzie's.

With a smile on my face I shouted down to the bumbling Mr. Turner,

"You finding it difficult to impress the girls, son? Maybe you'll discover that a certain pirate's words were truthful...that you are lacking _something._ Eh, eunuch?" The whelp glared at me and I shrugged at him. I stretched my hand out to help Anne onto the deck once more, but she openly refused my offer.

She looked at me with laughter in her eyes and stated,

"I can get myself on the ship captain. It's probably safer _without _your help."

I just stared at her in amazement as she confidently strolled across the deck. _Most girls would be infuriated at that little incident. But she just laughs about it and goes on. _I thought to myself as I watched her leave. Nodding to Mr. Cotton to take the helm, I called after the lovely lass,

"Wait up, dearie. We have to discuss what..." Suddenly my foot gave way and I fell hard to the deck.

Shaking my head in pain, I softly whispered to myself,

"Oi!"

I then heard booted feet approaching me and looked up at the owner dizzily. Anne stood above me grinning.

She bent down to my level and whispered,

"You did deserve that."

I frowned and was about to argue with her when Marty's voice filled my ears,

"Cap'n! Look!"

I pushed myself up off of the floor and went to inspect what the little man was talking about. I peered down at the black floorboards and noticed that a nail had loosened, causing the head to jut out of the board. A piece of the wood had broken off when I had tripped over the nail and now there was an apparent hole in my ship. Frowning disdainfully at the problem I quickly glanced up at the crew and stated,

"This needs to be repaired." I noticed Gibbs staring hard at the opening and sauntered my way to him. He noticed me beside him and pointed out,

"Cap'n, there seems to be a hollow spot underneath the floorboards."

I grunted and bent down to inspect the theory for myself. Peering into the hole, I noticed a small compartment...something was down there.

Glancing up at Gibbs, I replied,

"Good eye, mate. Give me something to break the wood." I soon was handed Will's ax and careful not to make any more damage than necessary, I slowly chopped the wood away from the deck. After I had made a hole large enough to see what I was working with, I studied the hollow compartment as best I could. My eyes widened in surprise as I spotted a black chest lying inside the compartment. I tightened my fingers around the object and pulled it from its hiding place.

The chest was made from wood which was starting to rot. The crew was silent as they watched me take the key from my pocket and insert it into the keyhole. Slowly turning the key, the lid jumped a bit from being unlocked. I handed the key back to Anne who smiled gratefully at my gesture.

Opening the lid, my eyes shined at what they were seeing: Gold, diamonds, and other valuable gems glittered back at me from their resting place. I could hear a few gasps and excited whispers from the crew behind me. After inspecting the chest to see if anything was being overlooked, I rose back up to my feet and addressed my crew,

"Gibbs, take the swag and divide it as it should be. Marty and Mr. Turner see to this hole in the floor. The rest of you...set sail to Port Royal!" With a few shouts from the men and a confused look from Lizzie, I sauntered over to Anne, who was currently leaning against the railing. Standing beside her, I knew not to say anything...if she wanted to talk, she would.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned toward me and I noticed a sadness in her chocolate eyes. But as soon as it had come, it vanished as quickly and she smiled to mask her feelings.

Anne tipped her head and asked,

"Why are we heading to Port Royal, Jack? Do Elizabeth and Will want to go home?"

Looking deeply into her eyes, I replied,

"No, Anne. I'm just keeping a promise I made six months ago."

I knew that she understood my meaning and she lowered her head, suddenly looking at the deck as if it were the most intriguing thing in the world.

I stared at her with worried eyes,

"You okay, luv?"

She raised her face back up at me and smiled once more. But that smile couldn't hide the sorrow in her eyes this time, for the sorrow had formed into tears, which were flooding her lovely eyes. She blinked a few times and stated, her voice wavering,

"Never better, Jack. How far away from Port Royal?"

I kept my eyes on her and answered,

"About a week if the weather suits."

Anne frowned and questioned,

"But it took two weeks on the Sea Serpent."

I raised a ringed finger in the air and reminded her,

"Remember what ship you're on, dearie. The Pearl's never failed me yet...knock on wood." I knocked on the railing and succeeded in making her laugh.

She smiled and replied,

"Okay Captain, take me home."

I offered her a smile and a small bow. But as I headed to take my place at the helm, I couldn't help thinking,

_You are home._

* * *

**Much thanks for the readers and reviewers...you guys are flippin' amazing! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday break! Remember...eat all you want and take all the naps you can...because the New Years is the time to make the unfruitful (for me, anyway) resolution to lose weight! Haha...**_  
_


	17. My first and only love is the sea

**Disclaimer: For the last time I do NOT own the Pirates franchise...if I did, I'd be with Jack instead of writing about him.**

* * *

**Anne's Point of View**

Anne had never experienced such an emotional trip in her life. The days seemed to go by so fast and the crew seemed quieter than usual. The pirate captain seemed more business-like and testy. He could either be found at the helm barking out orders or holed up in his quarters. Anne didn't try and approach him for fear he might throw her overboard.

One quiet afternoon, after assisting Mr. Cotton tighten loose knots, Anne noticed Mr. Gibbs sipping from his flask on the starboard side of the ship. Smiling to herself and walking over to him, she settled herself beside him. He glanced at her and said,

"Afternoon, miss. How's the day treatin' ye?"

Anne smiled at him and offered a knowing glance,

"Good, Mr. Gibbs. But not as well as you, I see."

The old pirate grinned sheepishly and replied,

" 'Tis true, Miss Anne. The nectar of life this drink be."

Anne chuckled softly at his words, then turned to the expansive sea. She never grew tired of gazing at the turquoise waters. The white color of the foam circling around the blackness of the pirate ship were in definite contrast with one another, but despite their differences, when combined, the outcome was amazing.

Anne tipped her head in thought..._innocence combined with immoral? Like an angel and a demon? Not unlike Jack and myself. _Tucking a lock of wayward hair behind her ear, Anne let her mind pause on one thought, _And like angels and demons we cannot coexist...it's obviously impossible. _

Suddenly Gibbs' voice drew her from her wandering thoughts,

"Don't fret yerself over Jack's temper, miss Anne. He'll be right as rain when we get to the port."

Anne's eyes welled up once again and she turned her head from the first mate to prevent him from seeing her cry. Her voice shaky, she managed to mumble,

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs. That's exactly it." She then quickly made her way down to her cot...maybe an afternoon nap would calm her nerves, and her restless mind.

**Jack's Point of View**

Watching her leave Mr. Gibbs made me curious as to what was said, but I forced myself to stay at the helm and not go running after the bonny lass. I knew the subject of their discussion probably was my mood and I frowned at the thought. I was angry and wasn't the kind to cover my emotions just to make other people more comfortable.

Gripping the helm in frustration, I unclipped my compass from my belt and put it in front of my face. Flipping it open, I watched as the needle spun uncontrollably and I got a bit dizzy from trying to follow it. It then slowed and stopped, and when I thought it had settled, it swayed back and forth once again...not able to make up its mind.

Glaring at the object as if to blame it for my own confusion, I snapped the lid shut and sighed deeply to myself. Gazing down from the helm I watched as the crew set about their daily chores but at a faster pace.

Ever since I had given the order to make sail to Port Royal, the lively crew I had once known, soon became quiet and constantly busy. It was as if they were trying to keep their minds off of something and seemed to believe that swabbing the deck or tightening knots would ease their thoughts.

Drumming my fingers on one of the spokes of the helm, my eyes darkened as I tried to dismiss the image of a certain lovely face, _That may work for you mates, but no amount of effort will erase the effect she has had on me. _

**Anne's Point of View**

"Land ho!"

Anne jumped from her cot and fell hard to the floor. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and groaned as she lifted herself slowly off of the wooden deck. _Where they already at Port Royal? _

Tying the black strip of cloth around her head once again, she made her way up to the deck to see what her future home would look like. Making sure Jack couldn't see her, she quietly moved toward the railing and fixed her gaze toward the bow of the Pearl and caught the sight of Port Royal on the horizon.

She sighed deeply and started to make her way back below deck to gather her things, but a strong, familiar hand grasped her shoulder. She jerked in surprise and whipped her head around to see Jack standing extremely close to her, a smile playing on his lips. Anne looked at him in bewilderment...how did he see her?

"J- Jack?" she stuttered as she frowned at him in confusion.

He smirked at her and replied,

"I'm not _that_ easy to forget, luv." She then placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together in frustration.

Looking at him pointedly, Anne snapped,

"I wouldn't be too confident about that, _Captain._"

She saw him flinch at the use of his title but she didn't care. He had been acting like an idiot and he wasn't getting off of the hook that easily. He offered her his puppy dog face and Anne had to fight hard not to smile. But he saw her mouth twitch and gave her a small bow. He raised his eyebrows knowingly and asked,

"Unable to resist, dearie?" Anne rolled her eyes in response and to avoid looking at him, she fixed her gaze on Port Royal once again...they were getting closer. Jack noticed her solemn state and glanced out at the horizon. Anne felt his hand press lightly on her back and she looked back at him in surprise.

He smiled warmly at her and whispered,

"Pack your things into the longboat, luv. We'll be rowing to shore soon."

Anne nodded and responded,

"I need to say goodbye first." Jack gazed into her eyes and nodded his understanding. She smiled in return and headed back below deck to pack her suitcase. After bidding her goodbyes to Will, Elizabeth, Mr. Cotton, Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of the crew, Anne still had one final farewell to complete.

With suitcase in hand, she wandered over to the longboat and set it gently inside the small vessel. Then she shuffled slowly toward the starboard side railing and ran her fingers along the black wood as she walked. Her eyes turned to the mast and she admired the beauty and strength that this pirate ship possessed.

Her mind flashed back to the first time she had come aboard the Pearl and smiled fondly of the memory. _It seems like only yesterday..._ she thought as she slowly climbed the stairs that led to the helm. Carefully making her way toward the massive wheel, she grinned as Mr. Cotton backed away in understanding.

As she gripped the spokes of the helm she closed her eyes and as the wind caressed her face, for a moment she was free. No questions, demands, or orders...just being able to go where she desired whenever she desired. She cherished the feeling of the Pearl rocking beneath her; the vessel as alive and free as her captain. Standing at the helm of the Black Beauty of the sea, there were no limits and nothing to hold her back.

Opening her eyes, the sight that she beheld made her stomach sink...Port Royal was even closer and more of a reality. Her future home was a complete opposite to the one where she currently resided. She would be expected to have a schedule, follow rules and conducts, to abide by society's laws, and bogged down with boring people and dull conversations. _Is that what you really want most? _She asked herself as she noticed Jack staring at her from the longboat. Anne smiled, reluctantly stepped away from the helm and waved goodbye to Mr. Cotton.

As the crew lowered the longboat into the water, Anne gingerly grazed the black wood of the Pearl with her fingertips one last time and whispered emotionally,

"Take care of him."

Jack turned to her and asked,

"Beg pardon?"

She smiled softly and replied,

"Nothing."

The row to shore was a quiet one and Anne gripped her suitcase tightly out of nervousness. Being at the helm had made her feel fearless and she made up her mind, whether or not this infamous captain shared her feelings, that she was going to let her emotions be known. Shortly, the longboat hit the sand, and Anne watched as Jack climbed out and pulled it further onto the shore. He then turned to her and with a dashing smile, he offered her his hand,

"Milady?"

Anne offered a wobbly smile and placed her hand in his. His hands were tough and well worked, but also tender and soft. Her fingers brushed up against his thumb ring and she glanced at the piece of jewelry lovingly. The green dragon ring had always been a favorite of hers; to Anne it symbolized the strength and the legend that made up Captain Jack Sparrow. She felt his eyes on her and she swallowed hard...no better time than the present. But his voice interrupted her thoughts,

"There she be, Anne." She lifted her eyes and her gaze followed to where he was pointing. Buildings and houses peeked behind the foliage, making Anne's heart sink. She gazed back at the Pearl, the sun setting behind her, almost making the pirate ship glow. She smiled at the beautiful scene, turned back to Jack, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Port Royal vs. the Black Pearl? _That answer was easy. But the answer she expected to receive from Jack wouldn't be as simple. Anne looked down at the white sand and whispered,

"Jack..."

_No!_ She scolded herself and quickly looked up into his eyes. If she had learned anything aboard a pirate ship, it was that boldness was admired. She needed to be brave and truthful...a combination she wasn't used to. She smiled nervously as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She locked her gaze back into the depths of his eyes...they were so warm and inviting. The color of his eyes transfixed her. They seemed to change color with his moods; a deep brown when he was serious or angry, and a lighter brown when he was laughing. Currently, she had never seen them so dark...they could almost be classified as black. Anne cleared her throat and began again,

"Jack, I have something to tell you." His eyes softened and he acted like he was wanting to say something, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Please, if I don't say this now, it will never be said." She noticed him searching her face, looking for a clue as to what she was about to say.

Anne clasped her hands together and stated,

"You, Captain Jack Sparrow, are a pillaging and plundering pirate that is infamous throughout the seven seas," she paused while he grinned at her compliment, "and you have also made it known that you are incapable of loving, and committing to, a woman."

She noticed his shocked face and hurried on with her confession,

"But you weren't incapable of _causing _a woman to fall in love with you."

She felt his hand on her arm and she gazed lovingly at his bejeweled hand.

She sighed deeply and boldly stated,

"Jack, I love you. Even though you're a pirate, you have released things in me that I have never known before: boldness, an adventurous spirit, courage, and a sense of freedom." She was crying now and tried to wipe the tears away as quickly as possible.

She looked back into his eyes and whispered,

"Thank you for rescuing me from the wreckage, and from myself." She paused and slowly raised her hand up to his face and gently grazed his cheek with the back of her knuckles.

His hand covered hers and she quietly added,

"I have found freedom in loving you." Anne put her hand back down at her side and reached for her suitcase. She was nervous about his response, but she had said what she wanted and that was all she could do.

_ What would he say? _She asked herself as she gripped the handle of her suitcase and stared down at the white sand beneath her.

Suddenly, his deep voice filled her ears,

"I'm very flattered, dearie, but my first and only love is the sea,"

Her heart plummeted at his words and her eyes filled with tears once again. _I should have known! We are too different..._ But her thoughts were interrupted by a finger lifting her chin, causing her to look into those deep, dark eyes once more. Anne didn't care if he saw her tears...she wanted this moment, this last moment with this pirate to be honest and real. But, he wasn't finished.

He leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Anne's body tingled with joy and passion as he spoke through the kiss all of the things she herself was feeling. His fingertips grazed her jawline and he gently cupped the back of her neck, deepening their kiss. He then pulled slowly away, and noticing the confused look on her lovely face, repeated himself,

"Darlin', my first and only love is the sea...until now." Anne's face lit up and as Jack pulled her into his arms to kiss her once more, she let her suitcase drop and fall onto the sandy beach beneath them.

* * *

**And that concludes the story! Many many thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers! Thanks so much for keeping up with the story and the helpful hints and wonderful comments! You guys are totally amazing! Be looking for a new story!**


End file.
